El origen de Venus de Milo
by Sari Lilliana
Summary: Venus tiene que enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles al intentar descubrir su origen. Pero las cosas se complican más al Splinter no contarle su pasado porque cree que ella no está lista para la verdad. Vee vive grandes aventuras junto a sus hermanos mientras se conoce a si misma.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: el detonante de la duda.

¿Nunca te has preguntado qué haces en este planeta? ¿Cuál es tu propósito en el mundo? ¿Por qué existo? Pues yo sí. Y fue tan difícil de contestar a estas simples preguntas.

Toda mi vida me críe aislada del mundo. A los únicos que conocía era a mi papá y mis cuatro hermanos mayores. Nunca supe qué fue ir a la escuela o al menos ir al parque por un helado. Yo viví mis primeros doce años en las alcantarillas. Sin dejarme ver por nadie.

Yo creía que todo había cambiado desde el momento en que sensei nos dejó subir a la superficie. Me equivoqué. Los verdaderos cambios estaban por llegar.

Ese día, recuerdo que April llegó muy asustada. Decía que una paloma gigante la perseguía. Nosotros fuimos a ver de qué se trataba.

Esa paloma de aspecto espectral, traía un mensaje para ella; de parte de su padre.

Fuimos a rescatarlo. April se quedó en el techo mientras nosotros entrabamos. Ese día no pudimos rescatar al Sr. O'Neal.

Se me hiso un nudo en la garganta al verla tan triste. Rayos, debe de ser horrible. ¿Qué pasaría si yo estuviera en el lugar de ella? ¿Qué en vez de estar él ahí, estuviera Sensei? Más bien, parecía ser fuerte a pesar de la tristeza y miedo que podía estar sintiendo.

Teníamos algo que hacer. Una bomba de mutágeno estaba a punto de explotar y convertir a medio Manhattan en mutantes.

Yo sabía que no era la más experta de las kunoichis. Y que a veces en lugar de hacer un buen equipo, les estorbaba. Pero yo me esforzaba al máximo para ser tan buena como mis hermanos.

Mi naturaleza es de aprender rápido pero comencé a entrenar mucho después que ellos. Mientras yo me estaba iniciando, a ellos les entregaban sus armas de verdad. Tenemos dos años de diferencia, es la misma diferencia en entrenamiento.

Había que atacar a los kranks que custodiaban la bomba. La mejor manera era con flechas.

Ellos le daban al blanco incluso en movimiento. Yo, por otro lado, tiraba como si estuviera ebria.

-¡Demonios!- dije cuando fallé la flecha que había tirado. ¿Qué clase de kunoichi tira tan pésimo?

Lancé otra flecha y esta vez quedó aún más lejos del blanco. Ya me estaba desesperando. ¿Por qué no me entrené en esto antes? Me preguntaba con frustración.

Mikey estaba detrás de mí. Él fue quien derribó a mi blanco. Rayos, lo hace parecer tan fácil.

Con humillación, guardé mi arco y me acerqué a donde estaban los demás; frente a la bomba.

-O – o…- exclamó Donnie.

-¿Cómo que o- o? Dijiste que podías desactivarla.- reclamó Leo.

O genial, solo faltaba que se pusieran a discutir, pensé.

-Es diferente de cómo me la imaginaba. – respondió Donnie.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera redonda con una tapa que dijera bomba?- continuaba Leo.

Por suerte Raph los interrumpió:

-Espero que esta discusión no dure otros cinco minutos quince segundos.-

Manos a la obra, Donnie comenzó a meter manos en el asunto.

-Ten cuidado.- le dijo Leo.

-¡Cuidado con los cables!- exclamó Raph.

-¿Y si apretó este botón?- preguntó Mikey.

-¿No crees que ya apretaste bastantes botones hoy?- Le regañaba Raph.

-¿Y si te fijas en?...- estaba yo diciendo cuando se levantó desesperado.

-¡No puedo trabajar con tanta presión!-

Está bien. No dije nada más para no desesperarlo.

-O genial.- Dijo Leo con un tono abrumado.

Eran Xever y Bradford. Al menos eran dos contra cuatro.

Yo no me lancé de inmediato a ellos. Yo prefiero que alguien haga el comienzo y yo lo sigo. Raph y yo éramos los de atrás. Bradford se abalanzó sobre Raph. Yo ya lo iba a atacar también, con mi t-sen pero lo que el tipo dijo, me llegó a la cabeza:

-Prefiero morir con honor a vivir sin honor.-

Yo me detuve como tonta. Esas palabras en serio se metieron en mi cabeza. ¿Y si pierdo el honor por no hacer las cosas bien?

-¡Vee, reacciona ya!- me gritó Raph casi cediendo ante el hombre.

Muy tarde, lo derribó a él y seguidito a mí. Entonces Xever comenzó a pelear con Raph. Yo me levanté lo más rápido que pude para ayudarle. Qué tipo más hábil. O ¿Era yo la que era tan mala? Solo en el suelo pasaba. Típico de mí. O al menos eso decían mis hermanos.

No me di cuenta cuando llegaron los demás y emparejaron las cosas. Pronto teníamos a los dos tipos acorralados. Pero el estúpido de Bradford, rompió el contenedor de mutágeno. A ambos se los llevó la corriente del líquido viscoso y brillante.

-Luchamos contra los Kranks, detuvimos una bomba y acabamos con dos tipos. No es que seamos confiados, somos buenos. –dijo Leo.

Eso me animó. Entonces yo también soy buena. Digo, soy parte del equipo también. Pensé.

Estábamos celebrando cuando apareció un tipo lleno de picos de metal.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunté.

-¿Creen que sea Destructor?- preguntó Donnie.

-Pues parece un destructor.- respondió Raph.

-Debe ser fascinante la historia de cómo Hamato Yoshi logró enseñarle el ninjutsu a cinco tortugas mutantes. Tal vez permita que uno sobreviva para contarla.-

-Primero tendrás que atraparnos.- respondió Leo. –Mikey.-

-Asta nunca ingenuo.- dijo Mikey lanzando un huevo de Humo. El problema fue, que el huevo no era de humo.

Mi hermano acaba de "regarla" toda. Por un momento, hasta me dio un poco de vergüenza.

Bueno, nos tocó quedarnos a pelear. No sentía tanto miedo como otras veces. Eramos buenos, y él era solo uno contra cinco.

Como siempre, Raph fue el primero en enfrentarlo. Y lo lanzó contra el enorme letrero tan fácil. Ahora sí se me hiso un nudo en el estómago. Ya vi porque le llaman destructor.

Nos fuimos lanzando a él uno por uno. Yo fui detrás de Donatello. Y me derribó tan fácil como un madero.

Raph y Mikey estaban fuera de batalla. Entonces entre los tres restantes, tratamos de pelear al mismo tiempo. Y el tipo nos derribó de nuevo.

Los tres estábamos apuñados, uno encima del otro. Destructor le iba a clavar las afiladas cuchillas a Donnie, que era el que estaba encima. Pero Raph y Mikey le cayeron encima.

Por un momento pensé que ya lo habíamos derrotado; cuando Mikey lo logró encadenar a una enorme letra del edificio. Pero él aún más furioso, con sus cuchillas, rompió el letrero.

Este pedazo de letrero, calló sobre Mikey. Entre todos comenzamos a levantar la estructura para liberar a mi hermano. Lo hicimos. Y Mikey estaba bien pero Destructor seguía ahí de pie esperándonos.

Entre los cinco lo tratamos de enfrentar pero nos volvió a derribar como si fuéramos muñecos.

Para mi mala suerte, él me lanzó sobre una pequeña construcción que había ahí. Caí de frente a un muro que tenía barias varillas de metal hacia arriba. Sentí como una de esas entró por mi pecho, al lado izquierdo. Al principio no dolía solo lo sentí entrar y enterrarse en mi concha. Tenía miedo de levantarme. Esa cosa estaba clavada dentro de mí. Pero aun así, el miedo porque destructor me atacara de nuevo me ganó y me impulsé hacia atrás.

Se sintió horrible. Cada milímetro que eso se movía para afuera, sentía como si me jalara cada vez más de adentro. Como si estuviera enganchando de mí.

Una vez sentí que salió. Me pasó un mareo y comencé a sudar frio. Yo no soy valiente cuando se trata de estas cosas. Me dejé caer sentada al suelo. Bajé la mirada para ver lo que me había sucedido. Nada más vi un montón de sangre bajando por mi caparazón. Me puse la mano de inmediato, fuertemente para tratar de frenar el sangrado.

Estaba aterrada. Cielos, debe ser una herida muy grande, pensaba y las ganas de vomitar me amenazaban. ¿Acaso me iba a descomponer?

Ya estaba asustada con lo que me había pasado pero me aterré aún más cuando vi aparecer a dos enormes animales. Eran Xever y Bradford.

De repente sentí que alguien me comenzó a levantar. Era Donnie, que trataba de levantarme para huir.

No me di cuenta cuando entramos en la alcantarilla. Yo solo caminaba débilmente mientras lloraba diciendo que estaba herida.

-Vee, deja de llorar y explícame qué fue lo que te pasó.- Me dijo Donnie sujetándome fuertemente.

-Se me metió… una varilla…- casi ni pude decir por el miedo y las ganas de llorar. -¡Y me duele! Me duele mucho…- y reventé en llanto.

El dolor cada vez se incrementaba más y más.

Cuando llegamos a casa. Sensei me recogió y entre Donatello y él me atendieron. No parecía tan malo. Y ya una vez limpio no se vía tan peor.

Sensei estaba frente a mí, ya la herida estaba vendada pero su cara de preocupación no cambiaba.

Entonces levantó la mirada. Parecía más asustado que yo en un principio. Con temor le pregunté:

-Sensei ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?-

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon.

Quiero agradecer a los y las amigas que leyeron el fanfic pasado. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. Recuerden, pueden seguirme por Facebook como Sari Lilliana.

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Escríbanme reviws, quiero saber si les gustó. En serio, aprecio mucho que escriban reviws. Y nos vemos el próximo domingo con el segundo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: las pesadillas de Splinter

-Sensei ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?- pregunté temerosa.

No me sentía tan mal como para que él estuviera así de asustado. Y Donnie no actuó alarmado tampoco.

-Sensei. Fue solo una herida. Estoy bien.- le traté de calmar.

-Es la primera vez que te hieren gravemente, hija.- me respondió con miedo.

-Pero ya no me duele tanto.- le respondí para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa…- me respondió mientras se iba para la sala de estar. Esta vez no parecía tan asustado, más bien molesto. ¿Por qué?

En ese momento recordé una cosa de cuando yo estaba pequeña:

 _Flashback: Raph y yo jugábamos con una bola que él había encontrado quien sabe dónde. Yo aún estaba muy pequeña. Tal vez tenía unos cinco años. Por accidente pateó la bola y me dio en la cara._

 _Yo caí sentada y mi reacción fue tocarme donde más me estaba doliendo, la boca. Vi sangre en mis dedos y entonces comencé a llorar._

 _Raph se agachó frente a mí con una cara de preocupación._

 _-No es nada Vee. Solo te rompiste el labio.- me trataba de consolar._

 _Yo traté de detener el llanto pero siempre lloraba. Entonces llegó sensei y me revisó la herida._

 _-Es solo una pequeña herida.- me dijo._

 _Entonces dejé de llorar. Pero Raph no se libró del regaño._

 _-Raphael, sabes que tu hermanita aún no es tan ágil como tú. ¿Por qué te descuidaste así?-_

 _-Fue un accidente papá.-_

 _-Está bien. Que no se repita.-_

 _-Ya no me duele papi.- le traté de explicar para que no estuviera enojado con Raph._

 _-Ya lo sé, mi princesa. Solo fue un accidente.-_

 _(Fin del flashback.)_

Toda una vida él regañó a mis hermanos cuando el otro era lastimado. ¿Acaso ahora los iba a regañar como cuando pequeños? Pero si ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, pensé.

Me levanté de la camilla y fui a la sala de estar. Cuando llegué, encontré a mis hermanos sentados mientras sensei les hablaba:

-Destructor pudo matarlos. Ustedes son afortunados al poder escapar de él.-

No se habían dado cuenta que yo había entrado. Pero lo que decía el sensei, parecía ser muy serio.

-Tenías razón.- dijo Leo. –nos confiamos demasiado.-

-Sí pero ahora se van a preparar muy bien. Porque esta es la guerra.- dijo sensei.

Entonces se volteó y me miró. Parecía seguir con miedo.

-Porque yo no voy a permitir que lastime a ninguno de mis hijos. Y mucho menos a mi pequeña hija.- parecía dirigirse más hacia mí. Y luego se fue y se encerró en su cuarto.

Estaba actuando extraño. De una manera sobreprotectora hacía mí. Estaba bien, yo era la menor y era todavía una niña pero ya yo me sabía cuidar bien sola. ¿Por qué parecía asustado cuando me miraba?

Dormí bien esa noche. A pesar de que depende como me moviera, me lastimaba la herida. Desperté un poco adolorida por la paliza que recibí el día anterior. Pero me sentía normal. Tenía hambre, cosa que es muy normal en mí. Siempre despierto con hambre. Entonces no estaba tan enferma si estaba hambrienta.

Fui la primera en levantarme. Eran las Díez de la mañana. Me dirigí hacia la cocina para ver que encontraba para desayunar. Había unos paquetes de galletas y tomé uno y me dirigí para el sofá para recostarme cómodamente.

-¡No!-

Logré escuchar desde la habitación del sensei. Dejé mi desayuno y me dirigí hacia ahí. Toqué la puerta para ver si todo estaba bien.

-Sensei- le dije mientras tocaba.

-Ya. No fue nada, hija mía.- me respondió del otro lado.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunté.

-Solo fue un mal sueño…- me dijo aún sin abrir la puerta.

Estaba claro que no iba a dejarme entrar. Solo me quedé callada ahí un momento. Normalmente el sensei no soñaba pesadillas. ¿Por qué ahora sí lo hace? ¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Aún está asustado? me pregunté.

Más tarde, mientras los demás hacían sus pasatiempos usuales, Donnie en su laboratorio, Mikey jugando en su celular, Raph jugaba con Spike, Leo viendo televisión y yo junto a él, en el sofá, dibujando.

Dibujar es mi pasatiempo favorito, cada vez que puedo dibujo.

Ese día dibujaba a los personajes de los héroes espaciales. Cuando se me vino a la cabeza lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

-Leo.- le dije para que me prestara atención. –Leo.- le repetí con un tono más alto.

-¿Qué?- me respondió sin quitar la mirada del televisor.

-Mírame.- le dije.

-Te estoy escuchando Vee.-

-Sí pero quiero que me prestes atención.- le dije un poco frustrada.

Entonces él quitó la mirada de la pantalla para verme.

-Dime ahora que están los comerciales.- me dijo.

-¿El sensei tiene miedo?-

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?- me preguntó.

-No lo sé. ¿Verdad que parece que tiene miedo?-

-Sí.- respondió Mikey desde el otro sofá, sin dejar su celular de lado.

-Bueno, en realidad sí parece estar nervioso.- dijo Leo.

-¿Creen que es por mi culpa?- pregunté.

-¿Por qué por tu culpa? – me preguntó Leo.

-Es que después de que me vendó la herida parece que me sobreprotege.- le contesté.

-Eso es porque nos encontramos con Destructor. Está nervioso por eso.- respondió Raph desde detrás de nosotros.

Ahí se acabó nuestra conversación. Continuó el programa y Leo se volteó para verlo. Y yo no quise decir nada más. Estaba algo confundida.

Nos preparábamos para irnos a patrullar. Igual que todos los días. Pero el sensei nos detuvo.

-No saldrán de aquí hasta que estén listos.- nos habló severamente. –Destructor los puede matar en cuanto salgan. –

¿Matar? ¿Ese era el miedo del sensei? Pensé. ¿Acaso esas son sus pesadillas?

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon. Únicamente el personaje de Vee es de mi autoría.

Uff, casi no pude subir capitulo esta semana. La tormenta tropical que afectó mi país me dejó sin electricidad ni internet por cuatro días. Pero bueno, lo logré. Espero que les guste.

No cuento qué soñó Splinter exactamente porque la historia está enfocada en que, quien la narra es Vee y ella no sabe con exactitud de qué se trataban estas.

Recuerden, búsquenme en Facebook como Sari Lilliana. Estoy activa casi todos los días.

Bueno, este capítulo no terminó del modo que yo quería pero espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos el próximo domingo. Espero sus reviws.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: razones por las cuales tener miedo.

Yo también me sentí nerviosa cuando el sensei dijo eso. Aun mi herida estaba fresca y podría decirse que era mi punto débil en ese momento.

El sensei se dedicó a entrenarnos sin descanso por semanas. Pero en vez de hacernos sentir valentía, nos llenaba de miedo. Parecía que el miedo que sentía en un principio ahora se había endurecido. Nos comenzó a tratar más exigente y estricto.

Ya era casi de mañana. Habíamos entrenado toda la noche. Sentía un sueño y cansancio indescriptibles. Aún no me había recuperado del todo de la herida en mi caparazón; eso me restaba fuerzas, y nos exigía demasiado. En especial a mí.

-¿Más sensei?- preguntó exhaustamente Donnie.

-Sí, más.- fue la respuesta del sensei.

Donnie y Mikey corrieron hacía donde estaban Leo y Raph. Estos les tomaron de las muñecas y los derribaron. Me abalancé a atacar a mis hermanos más mayores; a ambos. ¿Por qué? Porque el sensei decía que yo representaba la esencia, y que yo tenía que ser capaz de dominar con mayor facilidad las habilidades de mis hermanos.

Estaba cansada y agotada. No había comenzado el ataque cuando Raph me derribó tan fácil como si fuera un papel.

-No hay determinación en sus golpes. ¡Repítanlo! Lo harán todas las noches si es necesario.- dijo sensei.

-Pero hemos practicado toda la noche.- se quejó Donnie.

Mikey y yo aún estábamos en el piso. Pero él ya se había dormido. Realmente estaba cansado.

-¡Despiértenlo!- ordenó el sensei.

-Con gusto…- dijo Raph lanzándolo al piso como un costal.

-¡Aaaa! ¡Destructor ya viene!- despertó Mikey muy asustado.

-Tranquilo, solo es una pesadilla.- le consoló Leo.

-Como la nuestra…- agregó Raph.

Él tenía razón. Las pesadillas del sensei ahora también eran nuestras. Y para él, la manera de enfrentarse a esos malos sueños, era entrenando sin descanso; obligándonos a practicar una y otra vez las katas sin dejarnos si quiera detenernos a respirar.

-Sensei ¿Descansamos un segundo?- pidió Donnie. Al igual que a mí, él perdía el aire primero que el resto.

-Mmm ¿Descansar?- Decía el sensei con tono irónico. –Destructor no descansará hasta verlos ¡Muertos!-

-Sensei. – comenzó a hablar Leo. –Hemos entrenado durante semanas y casi sin dormir. Necesitan descanso.-

-Hay sí ¿Y tú no?- reprochó Raph.

-Exacto Raph, yo no.- le contestó.

-Hay Leo no seas mentiroso…- le dije.

Raph se enojó como siempre:

-Pues yo voy a darte un descanso.-

¿Para qué hiso eso? Lo único que provocó fue que el sensei nos derribara a todos con un solo golpe.

-Si yo fuera Destructor, ninguno estaría con vida ahora. – decía el sensei. -¿Han entendido?-

Por supuesto que habíamos entendido. Estaba dispuesto a tratarnos como esclavos con tal de prepararnos para enfrentarnos a él.

Mikey estaba aún más cansado que el resto de nosotros. Y calló recostado a Leo, dormido.

-Mmm. Tal vez sea bueno un descanso.- dijo el sensei. –Continuaremos más tarde.- y se marchó.

Todos nos dejamos caer de inmediato al piso.

-El sensei está actuando muy extraño ¿Verdad?- pregunté.

-Humjú- me respondió Leo casi dormido.

No pregunté más porque ya estaban prácticamente dormidos. Y yo no me quedaba atrás; también me dormí ahí mismo.

Al día siguiente, extrañamente el sensei nos dejó libre. Yo estaba con Donnie en el laboratorio. Él me revisaba la herida.

-Al parecer, ya sanó por completo.- me dijo.

Yo miré el lugar de la estocada. A mi caparazón le faltaba un pedacito como de unos dos centímetros cuadrados y de ahí, una grieta subía por mi pecho.

-¿así se va a quedar?- le pregunté.

-Sí. No se abrirá más. Así que puedes estar tranquila.- me respondió mientras tomaba unas herramientas para dirigirse a su nuevo proyecto.

-Se parece al de Raph.- dije con un tono gracioso pero sarcástico.

-Sí, ahora tienes algo parecido a él.- me dijo tratando de animarme. Al parecer, sabía que yo no me sentía cómoda con el nuevo luc.

Pero tenía razón. Mi piel se parecía a la de Mikey, el color de mi caparazón era parecido al de Donnie y mi actitud serena se asemejaba a la de Leo. Solo Raph no tenía algo en común con migo, hasta ahora.

Los chicos entraron al laboratorio a curiosear.

-¡Mira Mikey! – le dije con emoción. –Tengo una grieta como la de Raph.-

A veces actuaba muy infantil. como una niña pequeña. Y sobre todo con Mikey, que cuando estaba con migo, me hacía sentir como si nunca hubiéramos crecido y siguiéramos siendo esas pequeñas tortuguitas traviesas.

-Cool.- respondió, deteniéndose a mirarla más de cerca.

-¿Sigues trabajando en ese go car?- preguntó Raph a Donnie, que trabajaba en su proyecto.

-No es un go car. Es un bogue patrulla todo terreno con carros laterales desmontables.- le corrigió Donnie, mientras le enseñaba unos dibujos de su proyecto. Aún que él le llamaba "planos", yo le insistía en que eran dibujos.

A él se le daba muy bien lo del dibujo también. Pero casi nunca quería dibujar con migo. Él prefería dibujar sus "planos".

-Oye, ya bastante nos ha hecho trabajar Splinter. Debes buscar algo que te relaje.- le sugirió Mikey.

-Cada quien maneja el estrés de forma diferente, Mikey.- dijo Leo.

-Sí. Yo lo manejo así.- respondió Donnie.

-Y yo dibujando.- le contesté detrás.

-Y así es como yo lo manejo.- dijo Mikey, lanzando un globo de agua hacia ellos.

Leo se agachó y esquivó el tiro. Pero a Donnie le dio justo en la cara. Mikey se comenzó a reír y yo, pues también me pareció gracioso y comencé a reír también. Donnie estaba furioso y eso era lo que más gracia me hacía.

Pero Mikey se aprovechó de que yo estaba distraída y también me pegó con un globo de agua en mi cara también.

-Ya van tres.- celebró Mikey.

Pero ya éramos dos enojados. Y nos fuimos detrás de Mikey para darle su merecido.

-Sigues tú Leo. El doctor bromastein hace visitas a domicilio.- cantaba Mikey mientras escapaba de nosotros.

Más tarde estábamos en el dojo pero sin Splinter. Y a Leo se le ocurrió entrenarnos él.

-Hoko noko mae.- ordenó Leo.

Todos asumimos nuestra posición menos Raph.

-Raph, hoko noko mae.- le insistió.

-Hoko para nada.- reclamó Raph. –Ya bastante tenemos con que Splinter nos quiera apalear ¿Y ahora tú?-

-Debemos seguir entrenando porque si no, moriríamos peleando contra Destructor-

-Sí, y él está arriba esperándonos. ¡Y eso me llena de pánico!- gritó Mikey.

-No quisiera decirlo pero creo que estamos con vida solo por estar aquí.- dijo Donnie.

Las palabras de Donnie me dejaron pensando. Tenía razón. Y Splinter también tenía razón al sentir miedo y no querer dejarnos salir sin estar listos. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

April había venido con un audio de los dragones purpura. No tengo idea de cómo ella lo logró recolectar pero lo traía. Destructor nos iba a atacar y lo peor, ya sabían que vivíamos en las alcantarillas.

-Nuestro hogar ya no es seguro.- dijo Sensei. –Debemos detener a Destructor.-

-Pero ¿Cómo vamos a detener un plan que conocemos?- preguntó Leo, cachando a Mikey con un globo de agua en la mano.

-Tenemos que ir arriba a averiguar lo que planean.- dijo Raph.

-Tienes razón. Y no tenemos otra alternativa.- dijo Leo.

De inmediato nos levantamos para irnos pero el sensei nos interrumpió:

-Vennus no irá.- ordenó severamente.

Me volteé con asombro y duda:

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon.

Para que tengan una idea más clara de la nueva cicatriz de Vee, esta se encuentra en su plastrón izquierdo, justo en la línea divisoria entre la primera concha y la siguiente, debajo de lo que podría decirse es su seno izquierdo (por su puesto, que ella está cubierta por el caparazón, no se le ve absolutamente nada más de lo que se les ve a los demás; así que no piensen mal o morbosamente por favor) es más pequeña que la cicatriz de Raph y menos escandalosa pero ahora eso se ha quedado en su caparazón para siempre. De hecho, si se fijan en las imágenes que tengo de ella en el Facebook, notarán su cicatriz. (Imágenes hechas por una amiga. A petición mía)

Espero que les guste este capítulo. También espero sus reviws y nos vemos la otra semana, si los huracanes y tormentas tropicales me lo permiten (son de broma).


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: el remplazo de Miwa

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

Los demás se detuvieron incrédulos.

-Vennus no va a ir con ustedes.- dijo Splinter.

-Pero sensei, yo soy parte del equipo también.- le reclamé.

-Dije que te quedas.- me dijo más severamente.

Miré a los chicos. Ellos me miraban con la misma expresión de asombro. Entonces traté de hacer entrar en razón a sensei:

-Sensei, ya soy una kunoichi. Ya me sé defender sola…- pero me interrumpió con una orden severa:

-¡Chinmoku!- que significa silencio.

Humillada y avergonzada, me fui para mi habitación. Mientras me marchaba pude oír como mis hermanos abandonaron la alcantarilla.

¿Por qué solo a mí me sobreprotege? ¿Por qué no actúa igual para con mis hermanos? Solo son dos años de diferencia. No tiene por qué tratarme como una niña. Ya tengo casi trece años; pensé mientras miraba mi boceto de dibujos.

En uno de tantos dibujos, me encontré con uno que había hecho hace tiempo. Era de mí cuando estaba bebé sobre los brazos de Splinter.

Flashback:

 _Yo dibujaba ese mismo dibujo. Mikey estaba con migo. De repente se asomó a ver qué estaba dibujando._

 _-¿Eres tú?- me preguntó con curiosidad._

 _-Así es.- le respondí sin perder la concentración en mi trabajo._

 _-¿Y por qué lo dibujas?-_

 _Me quedé pensativa un momento:_

 _-Casi no hay fotos de nosotros, así que quise dibujar una posible foto que tendríamos si tuviéramos una cámara en buen estado.-_

 _-Se ven muy felices.- me dijo._

 _-Pienso que el sensei debió ser feliz con nosotros de pequeños…- dije sin pensar mucho lo que decía._

 _-Bueno, recuerdo que después de que naciste, fue aún más feliz.- me respondió._

 _Entonces yo tomé el dibujo sin terminar y lo contemplé minuciosamente, tratando de imaginar cómo fue mi llegada para Splinter._

 _Mikey también lo miraba casi con la misma concentración que yo. Entonces, con más valor, continué dibujando ese dibujo que resultó ser tan especial._

 _Fin del flashback._

Ese recuerdo me puso a imaginar otra vez, como pudo ser mi llegada a la vida del sensei. Él nunca me había contado como llegué aquí. Lo único que me decía era que me recogió siendo un huevo y luego nací.

Parecía haber tanto misterio en mi nacimiento. Si él contaba cómo llegaron mis hermanos aquí, ¿Por qué no me había contado mi procedencia como lo hiso con la de ellos? Era como si tratara de omitir esa parte de mi historia. ¿Por qué? Era lo que corría por mi cabeza.

Me había cansado de esperar a que él me dijera de donde venía. Necesitaba saber, aún más cuando él comenzó a comportarse tan extraño con migo.

Lo busqué en el dojo. De fijo estaría meditando ahí. Estaba observando fijamente la fotografía que tenía como un tesoro. La de él y su familia en Japón. Parecía mirarla con dolor y desesperación.

No se dio cuenta cuando entré ni cuando me acerqué. Yo le seguía mirando con curiosidad.

De repente él suspiró expulsando una ola de tristeza y devastación. Nunca había visto a él tan triste.

Sentí como un nudo en la garganta se me comenzó a formar. Casi no conocía la historia de él antes de nosotros. Solo sabía que Destructor había acabado con su familia y luego de eso, vino a vivir aquí, formando una nueva familia con nosotros. Pero ese pasado parecía perseguirlo y clavarle las uñas a sus recuerdos, haciéndolos sangran, como en un principio. Esa herida no había podido cerrar.

-Papá…- dije desde atrás.

Hacía tiempo que no le llamaba así. Le comenzamos a decir sensei desde hacía tanto tiempo…

Él me miró con sorpresa. Pero al darse cuenta que era yo quien le llamó papá, se tranquilizó y se volteó para seguir viendo su tesoro.

Yo me acerqué hasta quedar junto a él. Solo lo miraba en silencio.

-Yo tenía una hermosa hija…- me dijo de repente. –Su nombre era Miwa.-

-Pero ahora tienes cinco hijos, papá.- le dije tratándolo de consolar.

-Miwa fue víctima de mi estupidez. Murió por mi causa. Porque yo no la defendí como debía.- se echaba las culpas.

-Pero nos entrenaste para poder defendernos nosotros mismos.- le dije.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de lo letal que es Destructor?- me preguntó con un tono casi molesto. –Él puede matarlos a ustedes…-

Yo solo lo miré sin palabras.

-Aún no están listos. En especial tú. Aún no dominas ni la mitad de lo que necesitas.- casi me reprendió.

-Pero sensei, ya domino muy bien mi t-sen…- le comencé a reclamar.

-¡Eso no es suficiente! Representas la esencia; eres parte de todos, eres el centro del equipo. Tienes que dominar TODO lo que tus hermanos pueden y no pueden hacer…- me gritó.

-Entonces, tal vez no represente eso.- le levanté la voz también.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí lo representas! ¡Tienes que hacerlo porque eres mi única hija! Y tienes que defenderte para que no te pase lo que le pasó a ella. –

-a ella…- le dije con resentimiento. -¿Soy el remplazo de ella?- le pregunté casi llorando. -¿Es eso? ¿Por eso actúas así con migo?-

Él solo se quedó callado. No me apaleó como pensé que iba a hacer después de haberle levantado la voz.

-Yo no soy Miwa, sensei.- no me atreví a decirle nada más. Ya le había faltado bastante al respeto. Si no me había apaleado antes, no sé porque no lo hiso. Tal vez porque se estaba dando cuenta que lo que yo decía era verdad.

Se fue y se encerró en su habitación. Llevaba una expresión de enfado. Si no hubiese sido yo la que le dijo eso, si lo hubiera dicho cualquiera de mis hermanos, ahí mismo lo hubiera puesto a comer polvo en un ataque. ¿Por qué esta vez, con migo no lo había hecho?

Me senté en el sofá. Creí por un momento que quizá, le había abierto más la herida a mi papá. A lo mejor por eso no me atacó, porque le traje su pasado de vuelta. Le volví a matar a su hija diciéndole que yo no era como ella.

Que tonta fui. Él siempre me vio como a su hija, como a Miwa. Por eso Mikey decía que cuando yo nací, él fue mucho más feliz. Fue como si al nacer, también hubiese nacido nuevamente su otro bebé. Por eso me sobreprotegía; porque yo era su Miwa.

Las lágrimas me comenzaron a correr por mi cara. Me sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho.

Pude oír como los chicos se acercaban. Ya venían de la misión. Sentí vergüenza de lo que había hecho y corrí para mi cuarto. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, algo me impulsó a llamar a Leo.

-Leo…- le dije. Él ya estaba dentro de casa. Me miró y con una expresión de preocupación se dirigió hacia mí. Yo le hice pasar a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

-Creo que acabo de cometer un gran error.- Le dije.

Él me miró con duda.

-Yo discutí feo con el sensei…-

-¿Y entonces...?- me preguntó.

-Creo que le abrí una herida de su pasado.- le dije con preocupación.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece. Es de Nickelodeon.

Para los que no saben, estoy subiendo la versión de "dos hermanos perdidos" en inglés. Por si quieren leerlo mejor en ese idioma (para los que prefieren leer en inglés) esa no es mi lengua natal, así que si encuentran errores, fue porque se me pasaron por alto. Quiero agradecer a mi hermano quien me está ayudando a traducir los fanfic.

También un gran agradecimiento a natis tmnt, que me escribe en todos los capítulos. Un gran abrazo amiga. Me motivas a continuar escribiendo.

Bueno, Vee se siente culpable. Le abrió una herida del pasado a Splinter. ¿Qué hará para remediarlo? Espero sus reviews y nos vemos el otro domingo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: el nacimiento de Vennus

-¿Qué?- me preguntó con asombro. -¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?-

-Porque él me hizo entender que yo soy el remplazo de Miwa…- le respondí con tristeza. – Y yo lo que hice fue enfadarme y decirle cuanto odiaba ser el remplazo de ella…- comencé a llorar. –Le hice mucho daño… lo sé porque ni si quiera me reprendió cuando le respondí tan feo…-

Leo me miraba con tristeza y compasión al mismo tiempo.

-Vennus…- fue lo que me dijo mientras se acercaba para abrasarme. -¿Qué hiciste?- me dijo muy dolido.

Yo no podía entender. A Leo le estaba doliendo como si yo hubiera discutido con él mismo.

-Vennus; no debiste de hacer eso…- me dijo con tanta tristeza y decepción mientras me sostenía en su abrazo. –Él te ama demasiado. Eres la niña de sus ojos…-

Sentí profunda vergüenza, tanta que no me atreví a levantar la mirada y verlo a la cara. Comencé a llorar con más fuerza mientras me aferraba más a su pecho.

Entonces él me comenzó a contar una historia:

-Escucha, yo estuve cuando naciste. Sé que eres tan especial para él porque estuve presente cuando te vio por primera vez. Eso nunca se me olvidó…-

 _Flashback:_

 _Mi huevo estaba en una habitación muy tranquila y silenciosa. En la que hoy es la de Splinter. Estaba iluminado por una potente y tibia lámpara._

 _Una bola de futbol calló justo en la puerta abierta. Leo, que era un pequeño de dos años, entró a recogerla. Splinter venía detrás de él para sacarle de ahí._

 _-Hijo, no entres aquí, podrías hacerle daño al…- se quedó sorprendido al alzar la mirada y ver mi huevo. Tenía una enorme grieta que le partía casi a la mitad._

 _-¿tu hiciste eso?- le preguntó a Leo con mucho temor._

 _-No papi. Así estaba.- le respondió._

 _Entonces el sensei se acercó a mi huevo y con una cálida sonrisa comenzó a contemplar mi nacimiento._

 _Leo se guindó del kimono de Splinter para llamar su atención. Además, él también quería ver._

 _El sensei lo tomó en brazos y juntos siguieron observando en silencio._

 _Logré empujar un trozo de cascara, haciendo que mi mano saliera y quedara al descubierto. Casi de inmediato la volví a meter._

 _-¡Es una tortuga! ¡Como tú, hijo mío!- susurró con emoción._

 _Era lógico que dudara qué especie era yo. Era un huevo enorme que había mutado, cuando lo recogió, no tenía ni idea de qué ser podía haber dentro._

 _Espontáneamente, mi huevo se ladeó y calló horizontalmente en la misma mesa cubierta de sábanas en la que estaba recién. Podía verse entre la grieta el movimiento y esfuerzo que yo hacía dentro para terminar de romper por completo mi diminuta prisión. Necesité de al menos cuatro intentos fallidos para poder lograr mi objetivo._

 _El huevo se terminó de romper. Poco a poco se fue descubriendo mi húmedo cuerpecito. La parte de debajo de mi huevo seguía unido a mí por medio de mi ombligo._

 _Estiré mis extremidades como si sintiera un alivio de haber salido. Traté de comenzar a respirar. Tosí sin saber hacerlo bien si quiera. Luego hice unos sonidos tratando de aclararme la garganta. Estaba respirando. Podía verse en mi vientre el movimiento al hacerlo._

 _Splinter puso a Leo junto a mí y comenzó a revisarme._

 _-¡Es una niña!- exclamó con su mirada iluminada. -¡Es una preciosa princesita!-_

 _Separó el cascarón de mi ombligo y me envolvió en una sábana. Ahí comencé a llorar como cualquier recién nacido._

 _El sensei se reía con mucha alegría. Mientras miraba a Leo._

 _Leonardo nos miraba con alegría pero al mismo tiempo con temor._

 _-Mírala Leonardo, mira a tu hermanita, es preciosa. Es la niña de mis ojos.- le dijo con alegría._

 _Leo comenzó a sonreír mientras me contemplaba._

 _Fin del flashback._

No me percaté cuando dejé de llorar y comencé a sonreír al escuchar su relato. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, escuché con entusiasmo.

Pero regresé a ese doloroso momento que había tenido con el sensei hacía unos minutos. Solté mi abrazo y le pregunté a Leo:

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?-

No conocía la historia de mi nacimiento. No, al menos con tantos detalles, como me la narró mi hermano mayor.

-Porque no me habías preguntado.- me respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Y sabes donde el sensei encontró mi huevo?-

-No. Solo recuerdo que lo trajo y lo colocó debajo de la lámpara.- me respondió con desanimo.

Yo miré al suelo con cierto desanimo. Esperaba que Leo me pudiera decir mi lugar de procedencia.

-Escucha; tienes que arreglar esto.- me dijo. –Él debe de sentirse muy mal.-

Yo levanté la mirada con valentía. Y asentí.

Ambos salimos del cuarto. Yo me estaba dirigiendo hacia la habitación del sensei pero vi como mis hermanos parecían tener un gran problema. Se reflejaba en sus rostros.

En ese momento, Splinter salió de la habitación. Yo me le acerqué antes de que llegara a donde estaban mis hermanos.

-Sensei, yo…- comencé a decirle pero fui interrumpida por él mismo:

-Nani mo iwa nai de kudasai.- que significa: no digas nada. –Ya lo sé, hija mía. Está bien. No fue tu culpa.-

Yo me quedé quieta y en silencio.

El sensei se acercó a mis hermanos. Leo levantó la mirada y dijo:

-No pudimos con él.-

-Perrera es demasiado poderoso.- dijo Mikey.

-¿Perrera?- preguntó Leo.

-¿Qué? Es un perro y nos dio una buena…- decía cuando fue interrumpido por Leo:

-¡Ya entendimos! No sé cómo nos acercaremos a esa reunión.-

Entendí, entonces que Mikey se refería a Bradford.

-Tal vez necesitamos buscar otro escondite.- dijo Donnie. –Dicen que las alcantarillas de La Florida son muy lindas.- mostrando su computadora.

-¡No! No voy a dejar que se rindan.- dijo April serrando severamente la laptop. –Yo espiaré en la reunión.-

A lo cual todos se negaron.

-Puedo hacerlo. Me has entrenado para ser una kunoichi…- se defendió ante Splinter.

Esas palabras me sonaron muy familiares.

-Unas cuantas semanas.- respondió el sensei.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Destructor atacará su hogar y necesitamos saber cómo. Y yo soy la única que puede hacerlo.- dijo April.

-No.- interrumpí desde la esquina en la que estaba. –Te equivocas. Yo sí estoy lista para hacerlo…-

Todos me miraron con duda. Realmente quería demostrarle al sensei que era una kunoichi como hubiera querido que fuera Miwa alguna vez.

Entonces el sensei se me quedó mirando con duda. No sabía si me iba a dejar salir esta vez o si me dejaría demostrarle mi valentía.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon.

La historia del nacimiento de Vee es narrada por ella porque a pesar de ser Leo quien la cuenta en un principio, ella la narra de la forma en que él se la ha contado. Recordemos que ella está contando sus experiencias, el flashback lo decía ella porque la historia de su origen la cuenta ella.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos el otro domingo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: de regreso al equipo

-Yo sí estoy lista para hacerlo.- dije.

Splinter me miró con duda. Y en lo profundo de su mirada, podía ver el temor de enviarme.

-Sensei, anata o mise te mi masho u.- le dije en japonés, con lentitud y un poco mal pronunciado. "déjame mostrarte que soy tu hija". Lo había hecho para llamar aún más la atención de Splinter.

Yo entendía el japonés muy bien, al igual que mis hermanos. No acostumbraba hablarlo pero sabía mucho sobre el idioma. El sensei nos lo enseñó a hablarlo y escribirlo cuando éramos pequeños, también lo hiso con el español.

Todos habían entendido lo que yo había dicho, excepto April. Todos me miraban con atención. En especial, el sensei.

-Ve, hija mía.- me dijo muy decidido.

Mis hermanos y yo corríamos por los tejados. Me sentía libre.

Llegamos al punto de vigilancia. April llegó a pie, disfrazada de chico y con una pizza en la mano.

-No me agrada esto para nada.- dijo Mikey.

-A mí tampoco.- respondió Donnie.

-Darle una pizza al enemigo…- agregó Mikey.

Su plan no funcionó. Rechazaron la pizza. Ahora que el micrófono no pudo estar en la reunión, había que pasar al siguiente plan.

April contactó a Leo por el teléfono para mantenernos al tanto:

-Son más listos que los dragones púrpura.- dijo.

-Tienen que serlo. ¿No lo crees?- le respondió Mi hermano. –Gracias April. Hiciste lo que pudiste.-

-Mi turno…- dije, levantándome para ejecutar mi propio plan.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó Donnie.

-Voy a demostrarle al sensei quién puedo llegar a ser…- y me fui acercando.

Ya estaba sobre el tejado del clan del pie, cuando por suerte, vi a April en el otro a punto de lanzarse.

¿Pero qué rayos hace ahí? Pensé. Ella se lanzó. La vi como resbaló y quedó guindando de sus brazos.

-¡April!- casi grité. Y salí corriendo a ayudarle.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- la regañé mientras la subía al techo de nuevo.

-Soy una kunoichi. Voy a espiar.- me respondió con molestia.

-Por supuesto que no.- le respondí severamente mientras caminábamos por el tejado. Yo la seguía a ella. –Solo has entrenado unas semanas. Es como si enviáramos un niño a hacer cosas de adultos.-

-Pues hasta donde yo sé, soy mayor que tú, entonces eso me lleva a ser la más adulta.- me respondió ya enojada, mientras entraba gateando por los vidrios rotos.

Yo me quedé de rodillas. Al lado afuera. Sentía rabia pero no debía pelear con ella. Al menos eso pensaba. "Solo puedes pelear con tus familiares. Que los particulares piensen que eres un angelito". Por eso me quedé afuera. Esperando a que la ira se me bajara.

Pronto me la topé de regreso. Se disponía a irse sin decirme nada. Yo solo la comencé a seguir hasta que llegó a las escaleras de emergencia. Yo no iba a bajar, me ahorraría unos pasos si saltaba por los techos hasta donde estaban mis hermanos.

Iba llegando a donde estaban el resto cuando oí a Leo gritar por el teléfono:

-¡Bradford te oyó! ¡April corre!-

-¿Qué?- pregunté mientras los seguía para rescatarla. –No puedo dejarla sola ni un momento porque se mete en problemas de tamaño jumbo.- reclamé.

No logramos llegarle a la camioneta que la llevaba. Se la habían llevado los del pie.

-¡No! Llegamos tarde.- dijo Donnie.

-¡April, April! ¿Estás ahí?- le gritaba Leo como idiota al teléfono.

-No te responderá, Leo. ¿Qué haremos?- dijo Donnie.

-¡Hay que sacar a April de ahí pero… pero Perrera está ahí! Pero no estamos listos para pelear con él. ¡Splinter tenía razón! Debimos quedarnos abajo…- se volvió histérico mi hermano mayor.

¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo a perrera? Me preguntaba. ¿Qué pasó mientras no pude salir?

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto…- dijo Raph. -¡Contrólate capitán! ¡Eres el líder! Así que actúa como líder.-

-Tienes razón.- dijo Leo, ya más tranquilo. –Son los efectos del rayo de ansiedad.-

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No te vas a abofetear o algo así?- preguntó Raph burlonamente.

No podía ser. ¿Estaban jugando a lo que pasó en el episodio de los héroes espaciales? ¡Genial! Pensé.

Pero Leo me sacó de la imaginación en la que estaba:

-Vee ¿Cuál es el plan?- me preguntó.

-¿El plan? ¿De qué o qué? Eres tú el que los dice.- le respondí confundida.

-¡Ese plan no! El de Destructor.- me respondió casi histérico.

-No lo sé…- le respondí.

-¿Cómo que no lo sé? Estabas con ella.- me reprochó Raph.

-Pero no entré con ella.- le respondí frustrada. –Ni tampoco me lo dijo.-

-Entonces, salvemos a April.- dijo Leo.

-Y a nuestro hogar. – añadió Raph.

-Pero a pie jamás los alcanzaremos.- interrumpió Donnie.

-Y ni si quiera traje mi patineta.- opiné.

-Es que no iremos a pie.- dijo Leo, vacilante.

Corríamos en los go cars. Era genial. A pesar de escuchar a Donnie cada segundo decir que no estaban listos.

Pronto logramos hallar a los tipos. Y tenían a un enorme camión cisterna en su poder también. El problema; le llegamos de frente. Íbamos a chocar contra el gran vehículo.

-Raph, prepárate…- dijo Leo.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Raph. Pero no fue necesario responderle. Leo jaló una palanca y los go cars se dividieron en dos. Leo quedó con Donnie y yo pegados atrás y Raph con Mikey.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le reclamó Raph.

-Porque no sería divertido…- le respondió.

-Prepárense.- nos dijo Leo. Ya sabíamos a qué se refería.

-¿ácido sulfúrico?- preguntó Donnie. –Leo que ya descifré el plan de Destructor. La reacción agresiva del ácido con agua.-

-Creo que falte a la clase de química.- dije confundida desde más atrás.

-Cuando lo vacíe en la alcantarilla…- decía Leo.

-Todo se quemará en segundos incluyendo la alcantarilla.- terminó Donnie.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Si…- decía yo cuando me calló la idea. -¡Híjole! ¡La alcantarilla tiene agua!-

A veces, yo era tan ingenua y lenta para pensar, como Mikey. Y eso lo hacía notar mis otros hermanos.

-Hay no puede ser.- dijo Donnie dándose una palmada en la frente.

-¡Allá está Splinter! Hay que detenerlo.- dijo Leo. –Donnie, tú y Raph rescatarán a April. Vee y Mikey vienen con migo.-

-Leo, si no lo has notado, estoy pegado a Raph.- dijo Mikey.

-No hay problema…- dijo Raph, soltando el carrito de Mikey.

Leo nos soltó a nosotros también. Luego Donnie mi soltó.

Pisé el acelerador a fondo. Manejaba por primera vez y era genial.

Tratamos de detener el camión pero como dijo Donnie: aún los go cars no estaban listos. Se nos iban desarmando poco a poco.

El camión se detuvo y perrera destapó la alcantarilla. Luchamos contra él pero era muy fuerte. Y el tipo del pie, seguía instalando el improvisado acueducto. Para peor de males, Leo clavó una de sus catanas en el contenedor. Ahora se estaba derramando.

-¿Qué dijo Donnie de esta cosa?- preguntó Leo.

-Que se prendía con agua.- le respondí con tono de pregunta.

-Mikey, lanza el globo de agua.-

-¿Qué globo de agua?- preguntó de manera tan hipócrita.

-El que me ibas a lanzar a mí.- dijo Leo, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Entonces lo lanzó. Hiso una explosión nivel Dios.

-Buen trabajo Mikey…- decía Leo cuando le explotó otro globo en la cara. -¿Tenías dos? ¿En dónde los guardas?-

Por fin habíamos acabado con el plan de Destructor. Los demás ya habían llegado y yo no estaba herida. Eso dejaría en evidencia que me podía cuidar sola.

-Hijos míos. Merecen mi gratitud. – dijo Splinter, dirigiéndose a nosotros. –y una disculpa.-

-¿Una disculpa?- preguntó Leo.

-El miedo nubló su mente. Sin embargo destructor no alimentó ese miedo, fui yo.-

Nos quedamos en silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir.

-Vennus. Tengo hablar con Tigo.- me dijo dirigiéndose al dojo.

¿Qué era lo que ahora quería decirme? ¿Era algo bueno o un regaño?

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, son de Nickelodeon.

Cuando Vee dijo que Splinter les había enseñado japonés y ESPAÑOL, puse ESPAÑOL porque estamos suponiendo que en los Estados Unidos se habla español. Debido a que el fanfic está escrito en este idioma. Cuando lo traduzca al inglés (cuando pueda) entonces estará correcto, diciendo que les enseñó inglés.

Se me hiso un poco largo el capítulo pero espero que les guste y nos vemos el otro domingo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: miembro del equipo B.

Caminé dudosa hacia el dojo. ¿Qué quería decirme el sensei ahora? ¿Me iba a regañar? Pensaba.

Llegué y él estaba sentado, meditando en silencio.

-¿Sensei?- le pregunté con una voz pasiva y un poco baja para no molestarlo.

Él me miró y con gestos me dijo que me sentara en frente de él.

Lo hice. Ambos estamos sentados, mirándonos cara a cara. Entonces él comenzó a hablar:

-Hija; no me demostraste que eres como Miwa.- me dijo pasivamente.

Yo no supe qué pensar. No sabía si ofenderme o alegrarme. Mi mirada le decía lo confundida que estaba. No quería cometer el mismo error de esta mañana. No quería discutir con él otra vez.

-Me demostraste que eres mejor.- me dijo al verme tan confundida.

Yo sonreí levemente.

-Me demostraste que eres Vennus de Milo.- me dijo con orgullo. –Pero eso implica un gran compromiso.- me dijo luego con un tono más serio.

Tampoco le dije nada. Solo cambié mi gesto de alegría a uno confuso de nuevo.

-Representas la esencia. Debes de aprender mucho aún.- me decía. –Y no digo eso porque se me ocurre o porque quiero que te parezcas a Miwa, no. Lo digo porque sé la capacidad que tienes. Aprendes demasiado rápido, manejas ambas manos con la misma habilidad, y puedo ver en ti esa chispa que puede encender grandes incendios… tienes la capacidad de llegar a ser una gran maestra.-

Me comencé a sentir orgullosa de mí misma. ¿Lo que decía el sensei era verdad?

-A partir de ahora, entrenaras más duro que los demás. Tus hermanos te comenzarán a enseñar el dominio de sus armas. –

-¿En serio sensei?- pregunté incrédula.

-Hoy mismo hablaré con tus hermanos para que te comiencen a enseñar el dominio de sus armas.-

-Hai sensei.- le respondí con valentía y emoción.

Los días pasaron. Mis hermanos no se tomaron muy enserio lo de enseñarme a usar sus armas. Pero bueno, al menos Leo parecía un poco más interesado.

Estábamos en el dojo. Yo ya no entrenaba tan aparte como lo hacía antes. Podía decirse que ahora mi entrenamiento era igual al de mis hermanos.

Leo y Raph comenzaron a discutir por algo tan tonto. Por una kata. Que si la hacían lento o rápido. Terminaron luchando entre sí. Como siempre. Pero ahí estaba el sensei para separarlos con solo poner un dedo en un punto de presión en sus cuellos.

-Competir es una excelente motivación pero no cuando los enfrenta entre ustedes.- dijo el sensei. -Desde ahora entrenarán en parejas.-

-De acuerdo. – decía Leo. –Lo haré con Donat…- pero el sensei le interrumpió:

-Tú lo harás con Raphael. Tienen que concentrarse en trabajar unidos, no en competir entre ustedes.-

-¿Entonces Raph y yo contra Mikey y Donnie?- se comenzó a burlas Leo. -¿No te parece injusto?-

-Oye ¿Qué tratas de decir?- se molestó Donnie.

-Amm ¿Cómo podré suavizarlo? – se decía Raph con burla. –Nosotros somos mejores que ustedes.-

-Pfff peleando tal vez…- decía Mikey muy relajado.

Eso hiso que mis dos hermanos más mayores se burlaran entre dientes.

-A eso me refería.- se burló Raph.

Eso hiso enfadar a Donnie y Mikey.

Yo no pude aguantar la risa y me burlé de ellos al verlos tan molestos.

-Leonardo tiene razón.- dijo el sensei. –Por eso Vennus entrenará con Donatello y Michelangelo también.- dijo Splinter.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamé. -¿Fue porque me reí?-

Pero el sensei no me respondió.

Nos enfrentamos en los equipos que había hecho Splinter. Y a pesar de que nosotros éramos tres, Leo y Raph nos dieron una paliza.

Horas después. Leo y Raph se burlaban de nosotros. Y gracias a Mikey ahora nos decían el equipo b.

April llegó algo asustada. Le acaban de robar el teléfono los dragones purpura. Y nosotros nos comprometimos a traer de regreso su celular o al menos darles una paliza a los muy malditos.

Y sí, fuimos a pesar de que Splinter no nos dio el visto bueno.

Cuando llegamos, todo normal, les estábamos dando una buena pasada, excepto porque Leo y Raph se quisieron lucir, dejándonos a los demás en ridículo.

Ya estábamos a punto de recuperar el celular de April cuando comenzó a temblar.

-¿Alguien más está sintiendo eso?- preguntó Mikey temeroso.

-¿Un terremoto?- pregunté yo.

Pero no lo era. El piso se rompió y de él salieron un montón de bichos robóticos de dos patas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Leo.

-¡Gallinas robot!- exclamé con emoción.

Esas "gallinas" tomaron todo y se comenzaron a ir por donde llegaron.

-Leo ¿Puedo quedarme con una?- le pregunté. Anhelaba una mascota y no me importaba si era de carne y hueso o no.

-¡No!- me respondieron mis hermanos al mismo tiempo, con excepción de Mikey que parecía estar ilusionado con la idea también.

-Se roban lo que robamos.- reclamó un tipo.

-Oigan ¿A dónde fue…?- preguntó Leo pero vio como el flacucho se iba con el teléfono de mi amiga. –Equipo b, vallan por el teléfono. Nosotros nos encargaremos del metal.-

-Pero nosotros…- trataba de decir Donnie. Al mismo tiempo, yo le reclamaba:

-Pero yo quiero atrapar gallinas.-

-¡Vayan!- nos dijo Leo más molesto.

-Si no pueden con él, que no les de pena pedir ayuda e.- se burlaba Raph mientras se iba.

Estábamos sobre el tejado. Observando como Perrera hacía posesión sobre el celular. Mikey quería llamar a los demás para enfrentarlo pero Donnie y yo no lo dejaríamos. No queríamos que se burlaran más de nosotros. Mucho menos que nos continuaran diciendo el equipo b.

Entonces Donnie comenzó a idear planes para robarlo sin que se dieran cuenta:

-Hay que distraerlo para tomar el teléfono. ¿Qué tal esto?: les haremos creer que llegó la policía. Con un megáfono, luz intermitente y una sirena.- sugería Donnie.

-Operación policía.- dijo Mikey.

-Mucha persecución.- me quejé.

-O les hacemos creer que hay un incendio.- seguía sugiriendo. –Con una máquina de humo, una luz naranja y unas chaquetas de bombero.-

-Operación incendio.- dijo Mikey.

-Muy complicado.- me volví a quejar.

-O hay que buscar el centro de carga y desconectarlo. Con… nada.-

-Operación apagón. ¡Luces fuera! ¡Energía fuera! ¡Demasiado buen plan! ¡No puedo con él!- decía Mikey.

Me aburrí de ver tanta imbecilidad junta y le di un golpe ligero por detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo veremos que estamos haciendo en la oscuridad?- pregunté con sarcasmo y molestia.

Las ideas llovían. Algunas más o menos buenas y otras extremadamente estúpidas. Al final optamos por el apagón.

Todo iba saliendo de maravilla. Ya Donnie tenía el teléfono pero, al parecer los perros ven en la oscuridad. Y Perrera nos atrapó.

Quedamos inmóviles bajo sus enormes y peludas manos.

-Las cadenas.- dijo con malicia.

Yo, aterrada, me pasaron un montón de pensamientos por la cabeza. Solo faltaba que ahora llegara quien sabe cómo a casa y Splinter me retuviera de nuevo y por tonta.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece es de nickelodeon.

Recuerden buscarme en Facebook como Sari Lilliana. Voy a hacer una pequeña recolección de ideas. ¿Qué capítulo de la primera, segunda o tercera temporada les gustaría leer con Vee incluida? Pienso hacer en un futuro cercano un mini fanfiction sobre los episodios que escogieron. Háganmelo saber con reviws o por Facebook. Y nos vemos el otro domingo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: consecuencias del descuido.

Estábamos los tres atados de las manos con cadenas. Ni si quiera podíamos tocar el suelo con los pies.

No sabía por qué Baxter Stokman estaba con ellos. Pero estaba desbloqueando el teléfono.

-Perderás tu tiempo. No tiene nada. – le dijo Donnie.

-Tiene un registro de GPS. – respondió Dexter… que digo, Baxter. –Cuando desbloquee el teléfono, veré en qué lugares a estado.-

-¡El museo de historia natural!- se sorprendió Mikey.

-Las alcantarillas.- le susurró Donnie.

-¡Aún peor!- se asustó.

Me dieron ganas de darme una fuerte palmada en la frente. Mikey a veces es muy ingenuo. Pero no me quejo por eso porque sé que a veces yo soy así. Además, mis manos estaban atadas.

-Si ese teléfono me dice dónde está Splinter, no habrá razón para dejarlos con vida.- amenazó Perrera. –Y si no me lo dice, obtendré las respuestas de ustedes.- golpeó la pared junto a Donnie. –A eso le llamó yo, ganar en todo.-

Yo meditaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Podía ser muy malo. Estábamos a merced de Perrera. Me lamentaba en mis adentros, Splinter tenía razón. No debimos venir por algo tan insignificante. La esperanza que aún me quedaba, era que Leo y Raph aparecieran para rescatarnos. Ya no me importaba si me continuaban molestando con el equipo b para el resto de la vida.

El teléfono de Donnie comenzó a timbrar. Sin duda eran ellos. Perrera se lo arrebató del cinturón. Lo mismo hiso con el de Mikey y el mío.

-Luego revisaremos estos.- dijo llevándoselos.

-Hey, no me gusta que tomen mi celular.- le reclamé sin fijarme en mi posición vulnerable.

Él se volteó enojado.

-Celulares, auto destruirse.- dijo Donnie.

Todos sacaron un chispero y se escocheraron. Eso hiso enojar aún más al enorme perro.

Donnie solo se rio nerviosamente. Por suerte Perrera no hiso nada.

-Donnie, mi colección de imágenes.- me quejé a penas nos dio la espalda. Había escocherado mi celular en el que estaba dicha colección.

Stockman había terminado de desbloquear el teléfono. Pero justo en ese momento entraron mis otros hermanos. Y un ejército de gallinas robot detrás de ellos.

Leo nos liberó.

-Hola. Venimos a salvarlos, como siempre.- se burló Raph.

-¿A sí? Lo del problema eran otros.- se defendió Donnie.

-¡Trata de pelear contra dos mil robots!- se quejó Raph.

Nos pusimos a pelear contra los robots. Mientras, Mikey resguardaba el celular de April.

-¡Guau! ¡Una cámara de rayos gama!- dijo Donnie sacando una mini pieza de uno destrozado. –Detecta rayo-isótopos. Con eso debió etiquetarlos.-

-¿Cómo nos lo quitamos?- preguntó Raph.

-No pueden. Va perdiendo fuerza. Pero si rocían a alguien más, enviarán una señal más fuerte.-

El descarado de Stockman quería rociarnos con esa cosa para que fuéramos el alimento de esas gallinas mecánicas. Pero Raphael actuó rápido y con un zuriken perforó la lata de aerosol. Haciendo que ellos se llenaran del líquido.

Mikey había perdido el teléfono. Justo en eso, Perrera lo recogió. Pero Donnie lanzó una pequeña daga que se lo arrebató de las manos. Pero este quedó en mil pedazos.

Perseguidos por los robots, ambos huyeron.

-¡Buen trabajo chicos!- nos felicitó Leo.

-Sí, de ahora en adelante, ustedes serán el equipo A menos.- dijo Raph refiriéndose a las notas escolares.

-Creo que será lo más que le sacaremos.- dijo Donnie.

Tiempo después, hacíamos nuestros pasatiempos en casa. Yo dibujando, como siempre.

April no estaba conforme con los resultados. En realidad, yo tampoco. Había perdido mi teléfono donde guardaba mi colección de imágenes. Por suerte Donnie tenía más construidos. Yo tomé uno y le obsequió otro a April.

-Pero no digas: celular auto destruirse…- interrumpió Mikey.

El nuevo teléfono se fundió a penas Mikey dijo eso.

-O te pasará eso.- advirtió.

Ya para qué. Ya lo había roto.

Al siguiente día, yo estaba ordenando un poco la sala cuando Leo entró.

-Vee ¿Quieres que te enseñe a usar mis armas?- me preguntó.

Yo asentí con alegría.

-Vamos, voy a enseñarte todo lo que sé.- me dijo mientras se dirigía al dojo.

Ahí, me dio una de sus katanas.

-Trata de seguir mis movimientos. Despacio y con cuidado.- me dijo.

-Leo, ¿No debería empezar con una katana falsa? De madera.- pregunté.

-Eso se hace con los niños.- me respondió. –Tú eres cuidadosa, además, confío en que lo harás bien.-

Entonces mis clases con mis hermanos comenzaron. Al parecer, primero iba a aprender a dominar las armas de Leo. ¿Cuál sería la siguiente?

Nota de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece. Es de nickelodeon.

Este capítulo es muy corto y algo aburrido pero prometo que para el siguiente vendrá más misterio y acción. No lo escribí todo en este mismo porque si no, más bien se me haría demasiado largo.

Estuve leyendo los capítulos que quieren leer con Vee incluida. Para diciembre tendré el primero que me pidieron: el hongo alucinógeno. Luego escribiré el resto. Solo denme tiempo para hacerlo por favor. Ya que también trabajo y los fanfic los voy haciendo en el transcurso de la semana en el poco tiempo libre que me queda.

Espero sus revews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: el héroe desde las sombras

Las semanas pasaron. Yo ya sabía dominar más o menos las katanas. Como una principiante. Me faltaba mucha práctica aún.

Estábamos en la sala. Raph jugaba en la máquina de la esquina. Donnie escribía en su computadora, mientras yo lo atormentaba pidiéndole que me la prestara. No sé ni para qué la quería exactamente. Solo quería escribir como él lo estaba haciendo. Leonardo estaba sentando en el sofá, esperando a que fuera la hora de Héroes espaciales.

En ese momento llegó Mikey. Venía de la cocina.

-¿Quién quiere probar mi última creación?- preguntó escondiendo algo detrás de él. –Nos gusta la pizza, también los batidos. Así que, combiné los dos.-

-Nada menos apetecible que eso…-respondió Donnie sarcásticamente.

-Lo llamo un pizza-batido.- dijo Mikey sacando de detrás un pichel con un contenido de color naranja.

-Creo que me equivoqué.- respondió Donnie casi vomitándose.

-Ihug, pensé que era al revés.- dije con desagrado.

Esperaba que fuera un trozo de pizza con batido encima.

-Ustedes no tienen sentido de la aventura.- dijo Mikey echándose un enorme trago del líquido viscoso.

-No, tenemos sentido del gusto.- le respondí casi burlándome.

Pero no fue necesario decirle más. A penas lo probó, lo volvió a escupir en el pichel. Eso hiso que los demás nos escalofriáramos con la escena.

-¿Qué hice mal?- preguntó observando su creación.

Pero como él es tan espacialito, se lo bebió al cor cor. Como si fuera una coca cola.

Todos nos escalofriamos aún más.

Ya el programa estaba comenzando. Decidí no prestarle más atención a las asquerosidades que Mikey se tragaba.

En el episodio de ese día, los héroes espaciales estaban invadidos por unos bichitos rosados con boca de trompeta. Me recordaban a los mowey de las películas de terror. Esos pequeños búhos con orejas de gato que si se mojaban o comían después de media noche se transformaban en horribles demonios que destruían todo a su paso.

-Si hay algo que me caracteriza, es mi calidad humana.- dijo el capitán Rayan. Mandó a abrir la escotilla. Todas las criaturas se fueron entre el viento. Mientras el tipo sonreía para sí mismo.

-Que poco humano fue eso.- reclamé al ver la crueldad del capitán Rayan.

Por otro lado, Leonardo sonreía como si el capitán fuera el presidente y estuviera haciendo una buena acción.

-Tú eres el único en el mundo al que le gusta ese programa.- dijo Raph.

-No lo creas. Hay millones de espacio aficionados.- dijo Leo con una felicidad. –Además, a Vee también le gusta.-

-¿La mujer de quién?- pregunté porque no estaba prestando nada de atención.

-A Vee le gustan todos los programas que sean en caricatura.- respondió Raph.

En cierto modo, tenía razón. A mí cual quiere programa, por más estúpido que fuera, me llamaba la atención.

Raph tomó el control remoto y cambió el canal. Estaban dando las noticias. Una mujer presentaba una nota: humanos atacados por mutantes. Presentaban una entrevista que le hicieron a la víctima. Él decía que había sido atacado por un mutante, parte hombre y parte reptil.

Por alguna razón, todos volvimos a ver a Raph.

-¿Qué? No fui yo.- se defendió.

Después de ver el video donde aparecía un tipo lagarto gigante, emprendimos el viaje para buscarlo y frenar los ataques. No queríamos reporteros de curiosos cerca de nuestro hogar.

Caminábamos por el túnel 281 donde se vio al monstruo por última vez. Había unas huellas de tres dedos enormes.

-Wow, ¿Qué pudo hacer estas huellas?- preguntó Leo.

-Hay; una mariposa…- dije haciendo gestos con todo el sarcasmo posible. Era obvio que era un enorme lagarto. Lo vi en las noticias.

Caminamos un poco más y los sonidos de una batalla comenzaron a escucharse. Nos acercamos poco a poco. Ahí fue cuando descubrimos qué tipo de bestia era. Un enorme cocodrilo, como lo había visto en las noticias.

Los kranks luchaban contra ese animal. Le disparaban y le aplicaban chuzos eléctricos. Era injusta la pelea. Entre varios robots con chuzos eléctricos lo derribaron.

El krank le preguntó sobre algo, pero no entendí de qué se trataba. El lagarto respondió con la palabra jamás.

El cocodrilo hablaba. Como nosotros. Era como otro ser humano pero diferente.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo.- dijo Mikey con una cara de preocupación profunda, mientras jalaba la mano de Raph.

-Eso no.- respondió Raph.

-Mikey, no sabemos nada de ese sujeto. Podría ser más peligroso que el krank.- advirtió Leo.

-Ese lagarto nos necesita. Yo no me portaré como un cobarde.- les dijo Mikey enojado.

-Si yo estuviera en el lugar de él, agradecería que alguien sienta compasión y me salve.- dije poniéndome junto a Mikey. –Yo voy con Mikey.-

-¿Saben en lo que se están metiendo?- preguntó Donnie.

-Sí, le estamos ayudando a un pobre tipo.- le respondí.

-Vamos Vee.- me llamó Mikey.

Ambos nos lanzamos al ataque. En defensa del lagarto.

En un principio sentí rabia porque los demás no quisieron ayudarnos pero luego, cuando me di cuenta que ellos se habían integrado a la batalla, sentí cierta alegría.

Pronto los teníamos derrotados. El lagarto estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Vámonos antes de que vengan más krank-droides.- dijo Leo.

-¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!- dijo Mikey acercándose a su enorme cabeza. -¿Qué tal si el krank lo encuentra?-

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Llevarlo a la alcantarilla?- preguntó Leo.

-Al menos a un lugar donde podamos cuidarlo.- le dije acercándome al enorme animal.

-¡A no, a no! No llevaremos a ese monstruo a casa.- dijo Leo.

-No es un monstruo.- respondió Mikey. –Es un gigantesco lagarto, monstruo, mutante aplasta krank.-

-Mikey, mira lo que acabas de decir.- le dije con frustración.

-¿Dije monstruo verdad?- preguntó inocentemente. Los demás asintieron. –Pues saben qué quise decir.-

Pero ellos seguían indiferentes. Parecía que no les importaba.

-Por favor, chicos. Es solo hasta que se cure.- les supliqué. Pero seguían indiferentes.

-Pues entonces, lo llevaremos Vee y yo solos.- dijo Mikey, ya enojado.

Lo intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Lo jalábamos y lo empujábamos pero no se movía ni un centímetro. Era demasiado grande y pesado para poder llevarlo solo entre dos.

Poco tiempo después de vernos batallar tanto, los demás se decidieron en ayudarnos.

En la casa, Mikey y yo lo atendíamos. Yo le revisaba; tenía muchas cicatrices.

-Al parecer no está herido.- dije.

-Se ve tan tranquilo.- dijo Mikey.

-Solo porque está inconsciente.- respondió Leo.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan convencido.- dijo Raph.

Donnie se acercó con cadenas en las manos.

-Huow ¿Para qué son esas cadenas?- preguntó Mikey.

-No puede quedarse aquí si no está encadenado a algo resistente.- respondió.

-Te equivocas. No nos hará daño porque nosotros lo salvamos.-

En ese momento despertó. Reaccionó salvajemente. Tomó a Donnie de la cabeza y comenzó a hacerlo para todos lados. Yo me le abalancé al enorme brazo y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas para que soltara a mi hermano. Pero de una sacudida me lanzó como un trapo.

Mikey lanzó una cadena, la enganchó del abdomen de Donnie y comenzó a jalar. Mala idea. Casi descabeza a Donatello. Y el lagarto seguía sin soltarlo.

Raph se le tiró en la cara y comenzó a maltratarle los ojos. Eso hiso que soltara a Donnie pero de una esquina yo le gritaba que no le hiciera eso:

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Lo estás lastimando! Le puedes dañar un ojo.-

Mi debilidad era la extrema compasión con los animales. Y a pesar de ser un mutante como nosotros, yo lo miraba como un animalito inocente.

Leo sacó una pequeña pistola de choque eléctrico y le disparó al lagarto. No sin primero asegurarse de que Raph se había quitado de encima.

Fue carga suficiente como para noquear de nuevo al cocodrilo.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?-preguntó Splinter mientras entraba. Su cara cambió a una sorprendida y disgustada.

No había pensado en la reacción del sensei al vernos traer a este enorme tipo. A lo mejor y se enojaba. Y con migo porque yo fui una de las promotoras de traerlo.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece. Es de nickelodeon.

Con la película de terror que menciona Vee, me refiero a la de los gremlims (no sé si se escribe así) es un poco vieja pero de seguro recuerdan a esos tiernos bichitos (antes de transformarse en demonios).

Algo grande está en rededor de cabeza de piel. Algo tiene que ver él con los principios de Vee. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Splinter cuando lo sepa? ¿Cómo actuará Vee ante esta nueva situación? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus reviews. Pueden comentar qué creen que tendrá que ver Cabeza de Piel con todo esto.

Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Sari Lilliana y la página de Facebook Sari Lilliana, la escritora. Denle me gusta y así pueden también dejar sus comentarios ahí. Los invito a darle me gusta. Y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: el héroe desde las sombras, segunda parte.

-Sensei, Mikey y Vee nos hicieron traer un mutante y nos atacó.- reclamó Raph.

-Necesitaba ayuda.- se defendió Mikey.

-Sí, está lastimado.- dije yo.

-¡Es un monstruo peligroso!- se quejó Raph.

-¡Raphael! No hay monstruo más peligroso que la falta de compasión.- regañó Splinter.

Pero el sensei le prestó más atención al nuevo inquilino y su expresión cambió a una de frustración.

-Me equivoqué.- dijo Splinter entre dientes.

Comencé a pensar en que el sensei nos castigaría a Mikey y a mí. Pero mi hermano de naranja nos defendió; al igual que al enorme lagarto:

-Le están haciendo lo que nos hacen a nosotros, juzgándonos por nuestra apariencia.-

-Y… ¡por haberme tomado de la cabeza, Mikey!- le gritó Donnie.

-Lo hiso porque estaba asustado, Donnie.- le respondí groseramente. –De seguro pensó que le atacaríamos también.-

-¿También?- preguntó el sensei.

-Estaba peleando contra el krank, sensei. Usted siempre nos dice: el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi hermano.- dijo Mikey.

-No es así; es: el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.- lo corregí.

-Yo no lo digo así exactamente.- se excusó el sensei. –Pero explíquenme lo del krank.-

-Querían obligarlo a decirles donde escondía una… celda de energía.- explicó Leo.

-¿Y se reusó a decirlo?- preguntó.

Entre Mikey y yo comenzamos a decir cómo fueron las cosas. Pero al hablar al mismo tiempo, a ninguno se nos entendió lo que queríamos decir.

-Uno a la vez.- interrumpió sensei.

Entonces Mikey tomó la palabra:

-El krank le disparaba pero él dijo: Jamás.-

-Mmmm entiendo. Fue una sabia decisión Michelangelo.- dijo sensei.

Todos nos volvimos hacia él, sorprendidos.

-Sí, yo también creí que nunca diría eso.- respondió el sensei. –Mmmm tiene cicatrices profundas pero protegen un gran corazón.-

-¿Usted también cree que es bueno, sensei?- le pregunté.

-Sí. Cuando despierte, trata de ser su amiga, Vennus. Y tú también Michelangelo.-

-No hay problema.- respondió Mikey.

-Debemos saber lo que sabe sobre el krank.- dijo Splinter. –Mientras tanto, busquen esa celda de energía. Antes de que la encuentre el krank.-

-Pero ¿Vamos a encadenarlo no?- preguntó Donnie.

-Sí claro. Soy compasivo; no demente.- respondió el sensei.

Tenía razón. Era mejor hacerlo por si despertaba de nuevo con tanta locura.

Yo estaba sentada desde hacía rato en el sofá. Miraba como el lagarto dormía, ya encadenado. No le podía quitar la mirada de encima. Observaba su enorme cicatriz en el pecho. Y pensaba: ¿Cómo se la hiso? Cada cicatriz cuenta una historia ¿Cuál sería la triste y sorprendente historia detrás de esta? Ese cocodrilo parecía no confiar en nadie. Tenerles miedo a todos. Quizá esa era la razón por la cual nos atacó cuando despertó. Y esas enormes y múltiples cicatrices tenían mucho que ver con su actitud, de seguro.

De repente el lagarto despertó. Se levantó y comenzó a jalar las cadenas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba.

-Hola…- le dije mientras me acercaba poco a poco.

Me gruñó al verme. Entonces me quedé totalmente quieta. Me dio miedo ¿Qué tal si se le ocurría morderme con ese enorme hocico?

-Miren quien despertó.- dijo Mikey, saliendo de la cocina con una olla grande. El lagarto le gruñó aún más.

-Libérenme. – ordenaba muy molesto.

-A sí, disculpa las cadenas.- respondía Mikey con toda la naturalidad. Al parecer, no le tenía miedo. –Los chicos dijeron que si no te encadenaban, nos atacarías.-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- preguntó más calmado. Así que decidí tratar de acercarme de nuevo.

-Yo soy Michelangelo.- se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia él. Pero le devolvió un mordisco. Por suerte Mikey se lo capeó. –Mis hermanos y yo te salvamos del krank.-

Yo me había detenido de nuevo al verlo hacer eso. De nuevo me asusté. Y tenía mis razones. El lagarto volvió a exaltarse y jalar las cadenas. Mikey no se movió de su lugar. Al parecer confiaba mucho en el animalote. Quizá demasiado.

-Te trajimos aquí para que te recuperaras. Y nada te curará más rápido que mi sopa de tallarines de pizza.- y le ofreció lo que tenía la olla.

El cocodrilo la olió y la probó luego.

-Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.- exclamó más tranquilo.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Por fin a alguien le gusta lo que hago.- dijo Mikey.

El lagarto se sentó y dejó que Mikey le alimentara. Cucharada por cucharada.

Me terminé de acercar. Al parecer ya se había serenado por completo.

-Hola…- casi le susurré.

El lagarto me miró con más calma. Al parecer no me gruñiría esta vez.

-Soy Vennus, Vennus de Milo.-

El lagarto seguía dejando que Mikey le diera cucharadas de su sopa.

-Soy la hermana de él.- le dije.

El lagarto hiso a tomar la olla para comer por sí solo. Yo me exalté un poco al él moverse pero cuando entendí para que era, me tranquilicé.

-Lo siento, estoy nerviosa. No tengo muchos amigos de tu tamaño.- le dije.

-Yo no tengo ningún amigo.- me respondió el lagarto.

-Estas de suerte.- dijo Mikey. –Nosotros ahora somos tus nuevos amigos.-

-Sí.- le respondí con más confianza.

-Oye ¿Y cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Mikey.

-Yo no tengo nombre.- dijo tristemente.

-¡No tienes nombre!- exclamamos los dos.

-Hoy es tu día de suerte porque soy un genio para poner nombres.- dijo Mikey. Luego de observarlo cuidadosamente le eligió uno. -¡cabeza de piel!-

-Cabeza de Piel será.- dijo el lagarto. –Gracias.-

Luego, Mikey le preguntó sobre la reacción que había tenido antes. Al llegar a casa. La respuesta de Cabeza de Piel me entristeció.

-Hay ocasiones en que pierdo el control. Cuando despierto, me horroriza lo que he hecho. Un monstruo como yo, merece estar encadenado.-

-No…- respondí tristemente. –Nadie merece estar encadenado. Además, yo creo que no eres un monstruo.-

-Sí lo soy.- me contradijo con tristeza.

-O tal vez, crees que eres un monstruo porque todos te tratan como tal.-dijo Mikey con tristeza.

Los muchachos regresaron y los recibimos contándoles que Cabeza de Piel estaba suelto. Habíamos decidido soltarlo porque para nuestro criterio no era un monstruo.

Pero al preguntarle sobre el objeto que Donnie traía, se enfureció. Nos llamó ladrones y nos dio una paliza. Incluidos Mikey y yo; sus supuestos amigos. El sensei lo detuvo con sus poderosos conocimientos de puntos de presión. Y lo expulsó. Le dijo que se fuera. Y lo echó como si fuera un perro sarnoso.

Mikey fue detrás de él. Mikey es un amigo muy fiel. Se sacrificará por sus amigos si es necesario.

Lo seguimos y lo encontramos hablando con Cabeza de Piel. Ya estaba tranquilo. Y muy arrepentido. Logré escucharlo decir que no podía controlar esa fuerza que lo hacía actuar tan violento. Y que por eso debía estar solo.

Cuando llegamos Raphael lo regañó e incluso lo amenazó. Pero yo lo detuve.

-¡Raphael ya! Lo estas tratando como un monstruo. Y no lo es.- esa última oración la dije con sentimiento y mirando a los ojos de Cabeza de Piel. Quería hacerlo saber que lo perdonaba por su rabieta y por lastimarme porque lo hiso sin querer.

Fue cuando mi nuevo amigo decidió contarnos el porqué de sus problemas de ira.

 _Flashback_

 _Pertenecía a un humano que le cuidaba muy bien. Sus padres lo descubrieron y lo arrojaron a la alcantarilla. El krank lo descubrió y lo llevó a la dimensión x donde lo mutaron y le practicaron múltiples y dolorosos experimentos. Pero su espíritu era más fuerte; se logró escapar para la tierra en dos ocasiones. En la primera huyó con un huevo mutado que luego liberó en las alcantarillas y la segunda fue cuando robó esa cosa que le había hecho enojar._

 _Fin del flashback_

-¿Un huevo mutado?- pregunté con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Mutaban muchos animales de la tierra, al igual que sus huevos.- respondió. –Había un huevo de tortuga que recién habían mutado. No quería que la criatura que naciera de él, sufriera lo que yo sufrí. Decidí llevarlo con migo a la hora de mi escape. Pero el krank me estaba persiguiendo muy de cerca y decidí esconder el huevo. Lo logré justo a tiempo porque unas horas después me atraparon y me llevaron de regreso a la dimensión x. nunca supe que pasó con esa criatura. Eso pasó hace trece años, no creo poder encontrarlo después de tanto tiempo.-

Yo me quedé sin palabras. Estaba pálida y muy sorprendida. ¿Y ahora como actúo? Pensaba.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece es de nickelodeon.

Espero que les gustara este capítulo. Escríbanme reviews. Y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: el fruto de la valentía de un caballero.

Los demás chicos me miraron con sorpresa. Entendieron de quién se trataba la criatura del huevo mencionado.

-Al principio, cuando vi a ustedes dos, pensé que podían ser los frutos de aquel huevo…- comenzó a decir Cabeza de Piel, señalándonos a Mikey y a mí. –Pero cuando me dijeron que habían más de ustedes, entendí que no lo son.-

-Tienes razón…- comenzó a decir Donnie. –Nacimos como tortugas comunes y corrientes. Luego fuimos mutados por accidente. Pero Vee…-

-Pero yo no…- interrumpí aun hundida en la sorpresa. –yo nací de un huevo mutado…-

Cabeza de Piel abrió sus ojos al escucharme. Se acercó un poco más y me sonrió con ternura.

Yo sentía unas ganas abrumadoras de llorar. Estaba confundida pero al mismo tiempo, sentía alegría y agradecimiento.

-Gracias…- le dije casi sin voz por el nudo en la garganta. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Casi de inmediato al decirle esa única palabra; simple pero con todo el agradecimiento del mundo.

Él me devolvió el abrazo. Su respiración era profunda y al parecer más tranquila que nunca.

Un sonido raro se hiso oír desde afuera. Seguido, el krank reclamó la celda de energía.

-¿Están pidiendo esa cosa?- preguntó Leo, señalando el brillante objeto que Cabeza de Piel poseía.

-Sí. Lo quieren para energizar el portal. Sin él, no pueden encenderlo.- respondió.

Los disparos comenzaron a golpear el vagón de tren en el que estábamos. Los kranks también trataban de entrar.

-Bloqueen las puertas.- ordenó Leo.

Las manos robóticas se metían por las ventanas y por las hendijas de las puertas que apenas lográbamos sostener. Todo aquello parecía un apocalipsis zombi.

-Necesitamos movernos.- dijo Leo. –Donnie ¿Puedes echar a andar este vagón?-

-Las vías no tienen electricidad.- respondió mientras forcejeaba para mantener la puerta lo más cerrada posible.

-¿Qué tal si usas la celda de energía?- preguntó Leo.

-Tendría que adaptar el motor…- respondió Donnie. –Puedo hacerlo pero necesito tiempo…-

-No tenemos tiempo…- se quejó Raph conteniendo la otra puerta.

-Yo se los daré.- dijo Cabeza de Piel, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido tranquilo. –Tú confiaste en mí; ahora yo confiaré en ti.- le dijo a Mikey, mientras le entregaba la celda. –Y cuida con tú vida a tu hermana. Ella es un milagro muy especial…-

Raph dejó que la puerta se abriera. Luego salió Cabeza de Piel a enfrentarse a ellos valientemente.

Yo le observaba. Quería ayudarle. Se lo debía por haberme salvado estando indefensa. Pero Raph parecía leer mi mente porque me agarró del brazo. No quería que yo me le escapara.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó Donnie.

Apenas dio tiempo de decir eso cuando la puerta se cerró sola y el vagón arrancó bruscamente. Era tanta la velocidad que desarrolló que todos fuimos a dar al fondo. Casi pegados contra la pared. Yo no podía respirar y lo único que hacía era gritar como loca. Creía ver cosas raras entre tanto movimiento y mareo.

No sé cómo frenó; lo único que recuerdo es que caímos bruscamente sobre carretera limpia. Por suerte no había nadie ahí. La puerta se abrió. Y salimos a ver dónde estábamos.

-Estamos en la planta recicladora, creo.- dijo Donnie.

-Cabeza de Piel…- dije casi sin poder respirar pero esta vez porque me abrumé de pensar que lo dejamos solo. -¡Cabeza de Piel!- casi grité.

No pude contener el llanto. Leo y Mikey me sostenían tratando de consolarme.

-Cabeza de Piel…- yo decía mientras lloraba como niña pequeña.

-Él va estar bien. Es muy fuerte. Lo logrará sin ayuda…- me decía Leo.

-Ya ha luchado contra ellos durante trece años. Lo logrará esta vez también.- me dijo Mikey. –Ya verás cómo luego aparece por ahí.-

Mi llanto fue cesando conforme me convencían con sus palabras. Para terminar de tranquilizarme, Mikey me susurraba una canción mientras me sostenía en un abrazo fuerte.

 _If you ever find yourself_

 _Stuck in the middle of the sea_

 _I´ll sail the world to find you_

 _If you ever find yourself_

 _Lost in the dark and you can´t see_

 _I´ll be the light to guide you_

 _Find out what we´re made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like one, two, three_

 _I´ll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like four, three, two_

 _You´ll be there_

 _Because that´s what friends are supposed to do,_

 _Oh yeah_

Regresamos a casa. Yo, particularmente, venía cabizbaja. Me dolía la cabeza de solo pensar como fui a estar expuesta a los kranks antes de nacer.

Splinter nos esperaba. Temía que Cabeza de Piel nos hubiera hecho aún más daño.

Yo me acerqué de primero a él. Lo mire con tristeza y ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas se me querían escurrir de los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó con mucha preocupación.

-Cabeza de Piel fue quien… me trajo con tigo… papito…- comencé a llorar otra vez como niñita pequeña.

El sensei se conmovió y me recogió en un abrazo. Su mirada era confusa. De seguro no había entendido lo que yo le quise decir. Pero igual me seguía abrazando con suavidad.

-Sensei…- interrumpió Leo. –Cabeza de Piel fue quien trajo el huevo de Vee desde la dimensión X para acá. Hace trece años.- explicó.

El sensei se congeló de repente. Parecía muy, muy sorprendido. Prácticamente me había soltado del abrazo.

-¿Sensei?- le preguntó Donnie, acercándose.

-¿Papá?- pregunté yo, ya había cesado mi llanto.

Pero el sensei solo seguía ahí, como una piedra.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

La canción que Mikey le canta a Vee es Cont on me de Bruno Mars. Por si querían escucharla. (la canción tampoco es de mi autoría). Cantarle una canción a un ser querido cuando está asustado, enfermo o triste, es la manera en la que sobre todo Vee, expresa sus sentimientos. Normalmente ella les cantará a sus hermanos cuando estén en diferentes situaciones.

No crean que se me ha olvidado el mini fanfiction del hongo alucinógeno, ya lo estoy escribiendo. Pronto se los tendré listo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: los mismos genes.

Todos mirábamos al sensei con preocupación. Parecía estar metido en otro mundo, ajeno al nuestro. Le hablábamos pero él no respondía nada. Solo seguía ahí, mirando al infinito, sin chistar una sola palabra.

Los minutos pasaban y el sensei seguía en ese estado.

-Papito…- le dije otra vez, con la esperanza de que me respondiera.

Por fin regresó con nosotros. Me miró con sorpresa. Parecía muy agitado.

-¿Te sientes bien sensei?- le preguntó Donnie.

Él no respondió nada. Solo salió casi corriendo de la sala. Entró en el dojo y cerró la puerta. Era obvio que quería estar solo. ¿Tanto le había impresionado? Incluso más que yo.

-Necesita estar solo.- respondió Leo. –Al parecer no solo a ti te afectó la noticia.- me dijo.

-Creo que yo también necesito estar sola.- dije.

Nadie me lo impidió. Estaban de acuerdo. Yo también necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos.

Miraba dibujos que yo había hecho. Siempre hacía eso cuando necesitaba estar sola. Hubo un grupo de mis creaciones que me llamó más la atención. Yo los había agrupado por colecciones. Esa, particularmente, se llamaba: aventuras que vivimos en los sueños. Todos representaban a mis hermanos, al sensei y a mí en diferentes lugares increíbles y sorprendentes. Lugares en los cuales no podríamos estar nunca. La luna, el centro de la tierra, escalando el Everest y muchos más. Que imaginación tenía. Eran como las vacaciones que siempre soñé vivir con mi familia.

Un pensamiento me llenó la mente, al ver esos dibujos. Yo consideraba a ellos como mi familia. ¿Serían realmente una? Sabía que el sensei nos adoptó, lo cual reflejaba que no había genética entre nosotros. Pero siempre quise creer que los demás eran mis hermanos de sangre. Pero ¿Y si no era verdad? ¿Y si ahora que saben que vengo de tan lejos, me dejan de ver como su hermana?

Serré el enorme libro donde pegaba mis dibujos. El miedo, la nostalgia y la duda me estaban formando un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-¿Y si me rechazan?- me pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

A la hora de la cena, todos estábamos en la mesa. Acepto el sensei, que seguía encerrado en el dojo.

Comíamos unos tallarines con tomate que Leo había cocinado. Lo hacíamos en silencio. Solo se escuchaba de vez en cuando, los palitos al chocar contra la taza.

Casi no podía comer. Miraba mis palitos mientras recordaba cuando el sensei me enseñaba a comer con ellos. Siempre terminaba llena de comida. Pero al final, a pesar de no haberlo hecho muy bien, Splinter me felicitaba y me decía que ya era una niña grande.

-¿Vee?- escuché que me llamaban.

-¿No tienes hambre?- me preguntó Mikey.

-Es solo que… estoy pensando cosas…- respondí.

-¿Qué cosas?- me preguntó Mikey. Ya había empezado el interrogatorio.

-Cosas demasiado tontas. No me hagas caso.- le respondí, tratando de reprenderme a mí misma por las estupideces que me desvelaban.

-Mujeres…- se quejó Raph.

-Vee ¿No será que tienen que ver con lo que pasó hoy?- me preguntó Leo.

-Bueno…- dije, tratando de enfocarme en qué era lo que realmente me preocupaba.

-Vennus, puedes decírnoslo. Somos tus hermanos.- me dijo Donnie.

Mi expresión cambió a una de angustia.

-Es que eso es…- les dije un poco alterada. –No tengo ni idea de si al menos somos hermanos de verdad.-

-Eso no importa.- me respondió Mikey. –Los hermanos son los que se cuidan unos a otros. No importa si son de sangre o no.-

-Creo que a mí sí me importa.- respondí. –Ustedes venían del mismo lugar. Lo más seguro es que sean de la misma camada de huevos. ¿Y yo? Yo ni sé de donde me sacó el krank.-

No me respondieron nada. Se habían quedado sin palabras.

-Donnie ¿No hay manera de saber si somos hermanos de sangre?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Bueno…- se quedó pensativo. –Tal vez yo pueda hacer un examen de ADN. Solo necesito una muestra de saliva o sangre de cada uno.-

-Saliva.- respondieron los demás al mismo tiempo. Parecían temer a la extracción de sangre.

-Me gustaría también una muestra del sensei.- dijo Donnie.

-Yo puedo tratar de hablar con él.- sugirió Leo.

-Yo quiero hacerlo, Leo.- interrumpí.

Nadie se opuso. Entonces yo fui.

Toqué la puerta del dojo.

-Sensei ¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunté.

-Pasa…- logré escuchar desde dentro.

Una vez adentro, me senté junto a él. Estaba meditando.

-¿Puedo hablar con tigo?- le pregunté casi susurrando.

El salió de su concentración y mi asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno; los chicos y yo decidimos que queríamos ver nuestro ADN y para eso vamos a dar una muestra de saliva. La verdad es que también queremos una muestra suya.-

-¿Para qué quieren una muestra mía?- me preguntó.

-Pues… para saber si está bien de salud.- le inventé. Creí que si le contaba la verdad, se negaría. Diría que yo era demasiado exigente con saber nuestro parentesco y que no era necesario hacerlo. Pero yo realmente necesitaba saber si en verdad éramos familia. Aunque algo me llevaba a pensar lo contrario.

Me miró pensativo. Y luego me respondió:

-No veo que haya ningún problema.-

Yo sonreí. Ya me disponía a irme cuando él me dijo:

-Pero ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu origen Vennus?-

Yo lo miré con nerviosismo.

-No. La idea fue de Donnie.- le volví a mentir. –Yo ya ni me acordaba de eso.- mentí una vez más.

Donnie solo necesitó de un par de días para resolver el asunto. Estábamos reunidos en la sala. El sensei estaba en el dojo. Era el momento para descubrir verdades.

-Los resultados son…- se quedó mirando un papel. –De alguna manera, todos somos hermanos de sangre.-

-¿Hermanos de verdad?- preguntó Mikey.

-Sí pero lo que más les va a sorprender es que… el sensei también es pariente con nosotros…-

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

La duda cada vez es más grande ¿Cómo es que Splinter llegó a ser familia de las tortugas? Hagan sus suposiciones y coméntenlas en los review. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: hasta que sea mayor.

-¿El sensei es nuestro papá de verdad?- preguntó Mikey de nuevo.

-En teoría…- respondió Donnie. –Quizá, a la hora de mutar con nosotros; al tener contacto, compartimos el ADN.-

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- pregunté. –Yo no muté con ustedes.-

-Incluso me parece curioso que sí seamos familia.- Dijo Donnie.

-Tal vez el krank te sacó de la misma tienda de mascotas.- sugirió Leo.

Me quedé pensativa. ¿Qué tan posible era esa opción? ¿Y si no fue así, cómo fue? ¿El sensei sabrá algo de este tema? Pensaba.

-¿Por qué tanto silencio hijos míos?- me interrumpió el sensei.

-Nada…- respondió Leo.

-Estábamos viendo los resultados del AD…- estaba diciendo Mikey cuando yo le tapé la boca.

Era muy tarde. El sensei me miró con duda y fastidio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Splinter.

-Todos somos parientes.- respondió Donnie.

-Familia…- dijo Mikey.

-¿Y no que era para ver nuestro estado de salud?- preguntó mirándome con reproche.

Los demás me miraron con burla. Solamente Leo sabía lo que yo le había dicho. Era mi confidente, todo se lo contaba a él.

-Sensei… yo quería saber si realmente éramos familia.- respondí con pena. –Lo siento…-

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio, Vennus?- me preguntó.

-Yo no lo sé.- le respondí.

-Tenemos un par de teorías sobre nuestro parentesco, sensei.- interrumpió Donnie. –Pensamos que al mutar junto con usted, compartimos nuestros genes…-

-Yo también lo creo Donatello.- respondió Splinter.

-Y sobre Vee; no lo sabemos realmente. Pensamos que tal vez el krank la sacó de la misma tienda de mascotas que nosotros.- sugirió Donnie.

-Ahora pensándolo bien, creo que es imposible.- interrumpió Raph. –Los animales llegan ya nacidos, no en huevos.-

-Raph tiene razón. –dijo Leo.

-Yo creo saber por qué nuestro parentesco…- dijo el sensei. Pero al levantar la mirada y verme frenó su conversación.

-¿Y cuál sería?- preguntó Leo

-Aun no estas listos para saberlo.- respondió.

-¿Cómo qué no? Ya tenemos quince.- reclamó Raph.

-Pero Vennus aún es una niña, ella es la que menos está lista, Raphael.- dijo el sensei.

-ya voy a cumplir trece, sensei. Ya estoy grande.- reclamé.

-¿Tan malo es?- interrumpió Mikey inocentemente.

-Hasta que Vennus cumpla trece; antes no les voy a contar qué pasó.- respondió casi enojado. Luego se masajeó las cienes y se fue para el dojo.

-¡Rayos! – me quejé. -¿Por qué tengo que ser tan joven? Como me gustaría tener quince también.-

-Tranquila Vee, solo faltan unas semanas para que cumplas trece. – me consoló Leo.

Los días pasaban lentamente. El sensei seguía con la boca cerrada; por más que yo le insistiera.

Uno de esos días, llegué a la sala, donde estaban los demás.

-Vee ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?- me preguntó Donnie al verme.

Traía un gran moretón en mi pómulo derecho. Y el ojo un poco hinchado.

-Decidí ver los ninchakos de Mikey muy de cerca.- respondí sarcásticamente.

Ellos volvieron a ver a Mikey. Le estaban lanzando acusaciones con la mirada.

-¿Qué? Le estaba enseñando a manejarlos. Eso nos dijo Splinter que hiciéramos.- se defendió.

Al saber qué fue lo que había pasado, se echaron a reír. Se burlaban de ver mi golpe.

-¿En serio pensabas que podías manejar todas las armas?- se carcajeaba Raph. –Apuesto a que no puede ni agarrar bien mis sais.- le decía a los demás.

-¿Quieres apostar Raph?- le dije.

-¿Qué quieres perder esta vez?- me preguntó.

-Nada. Esta vez, tú vas a perder.-

-¿A sí?-

-Te reto.- le dije amenazante.

Así fue. Pronto, estábamos en el dojo. Solos, los cinco. Mis otros hermanos miraban sentados en el suelo. Raph y yo estamos en posición de asalto. Él sin armas y yo con ambos sais.

-Recuerda, los sais sirven como defensa, no como potencia.- me recordó.

-Ya lo sé.- le respondí con fastidio.

Comenzó la pelea. Raph me lanzó su primer ataqué. En un principio traté de cubrirme con los sais como lo hago normalmente con mi t-sen. Descubrí que esa no era la mejor manera de usarlos. Raphael me golpeó justo en la muñeca, haciéndome soltar el sai. Ya había perdido el primero. Seguido, casi sin darme cuenta me tiró al piso. Desde el suelo podía escuchar como los demás murmuraban: la va a apalear…

Pero cuando Raph iba a terminar la pelea con una patada en mi pecho; todavía en el suelo, le frené su ataque con mi mano libre. Con mis pies lo empujé hacia atrás y me levanté lo más rápido que pude. Él no cayó al suelo. Solo perdió el control. Pero de nuevo me atacó.

Yo solo me recordaba de un movimiento con los sais; uno que lo había visto hacer y me había impresionado. Lo intentaría; era la única cosa que podía hacer.

Conforme él se iba acercando en su ataque, yo me volteé. Enganché el sai en su muñeca; justo el brazo que me iba a golpear, mientras me esquivaba al mismo tiempo. Luego me agaché un poco y jalé hacia abajo con toda mi fuerza. Él me pasó por encima sin si quiera tocarme y calló duramente al suelo, de espaldas.

La pelea se había acabado. Levanté la mirada y vi a mis hermanos con caras de asombro. Sin chistar ninguna palabra. Y a su lado, estaba el sensei con complacencia. ¿En qué momento llegó ahí?

Le extendí la mano a Raph para que se levantara. Pero a pesar de que si la tomó y se levantó, no parecía contento.

-Demonios.- dijo entre dientes. -¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?-

Yo le sonreí y le respondí:

-Ahora es tu turno de enseñarme a usar tus armas.-

-Por supuesto que no.- se quejó.

-Raphael…- interrumpió Splinter. –Les dije a ustedes que le enseñaran a su hermana a usar sus armas. Lo harás.-

-Hai sensei.- respondió de mala gana.

-Sensei…- interrumpí. –Ahora que les demostré que soy lo suficientemente buena y grande ¿Me va a decir cómo fue que llegué a manos del krank?-

Él se quedó pensativo. Parecía que estaba indeciso. Tal vez me diría de una vez por todas como fue mi historia.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Chicos dividí el mini fanfiction del "hongo alucinógeno" en dos o tres partes (Aún no me he decido). Así que hoy voy a subir la primera parte. Como regalo de navidad. Espero les guste y prometo que muy pronto subiré las demás partes.

Bueno, les deseo una feliz navidad. La otra semana sí voy a subir capítulo aún que sea treinta y uno de diciembre. Nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: estudiantes

-Vennus, te dije que se los contaría cuando tuvieras trece. Aún no los tienes.- me respondió.

-Hai sensei.- le respondí cabizbaja.

Los días continuaban su rumbo. Yo cada vez me hacía más experta con los sais y los ninchakos. Era una pequeña potencia; eso me decía Leo constantemente. Una kunoichi de verdad.

El entrenamiento era diferente ese día. Teníamos que hallar la manera de encarar a Splinter en una pelea y ganarle. Ya lo habíamos tratado un par de veces y no lo habíamos logrado.

Todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Mikey, nos lanzamos a la batalla. Con tanto desorden y nosotros por todos lados, el sensei se comenzó a atarantar. Sin embargo, él demostró que era el mejor de los ninjas. Nos lanzó lejos uno por uno. Únicamente quedaba Leo. Quien se esquivó el golpe y le devolvió otro justo en la cara.

Desconcentración en lo que se hace, debido a una o barias situaciones que estén ocurriendo en su entorno.

-Perdón sensei…- retrocedió Leo.

Entonces el sensei aprovechó para apalear y derrotar a Leo.

-Bien hecho Leonardo. Pero cuando tenías la ventaja lo dudaste. Y eso te hiso vulnerable.-

-Hai sensei.- respondió Leo mientras se levantaba.

La práctica había terminado. Sensei se fue a su habitación.

Sorprendidos, corrimos hacía donde estaba Leo. Lo felicitábamos y lo elogiábamos.

-¡Leo, Golpeaste al sensei! ¡Eso es algo épico!- decía Donnie.

-Debería de hacerte un dibujo de ese momento…- le decía yo.

-La mano que golpeó a Splinter. Sabes que no puedes lavarla.- decía Mikey, agarrando su mano derecha.

-Es la otra mano, baboso.- le dije.

-Fue trabajo en equipo. Definitivamente hemos mejorado.- dijo Leo.

-¿Crees que estemos alcanzando a Splinter?- preguntó Donnie.

-Sí. Tal vez pronto no necesitemos que nos entrene.- dijo Mikey.

-Ya casi no lo necesito.- dije yo. –Ahora ustedes me entrenan más que él.-

Estaba con Donnie en su laboratorio. Mientras él perfeccionaba los go-cars, yo trataba de imitar sus movimientos con el böo.

-Vee ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le contesté.

-Tratas de dominar nuestras armas. Pero todas a la vez. No puedes perfeccionarte si tratas de aprender con todas al mismo tiempo.-

-Yo soy mujer, Donnie. Podemos hacer barías cosas a la vez.-

-Eso es un mito.- reclamó. –A lo que voy, es que a cada uno de nosotros nos costó años perfeccionarnos en una sola arma. ¿Cómo lo vas a lograr tú con cuatro a la vez?-

-Bueno…- me disponía a responder cuando un grito de Splinter se oyó por toda la casa.

Pronto todos estábamos con él.

-Sensei ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Donnie.

-Sí, estoy bien.- respondió con la voz pesada.

-¿Está seguro sensei? –preguntó Leo.

-Sí, sensei. No pareces tan bien.- le dije.

En ese momento sonó un teléfono. Era un tono muy extraño. Como de pajaritos.

-¡Es el tono de April!- dijo Donnie.

Entre Mikey, Raph y yo, comenzamos a molestarlo, fingiendo besos al aire.

Donnie contestó. April estaba en problemas. Algo dijo sobre plagas.

Corríamos por los tejados. Era nuestra primera vez afuera durante el día. Todo era tan despierto y diferente.

Había algo que me hacía estremecer. Las calles se movían retorcidamente. Las ratas hacían hervir las calles en manadas. No les temía a las ratas pero verlas en tanta cantidad me daba repudio.

April estaba en lo alto de un poste de luz. Refugiada.

-¿Cómo llegó ahí?- pregunté con admiración. Yo lo haría sin ningún problema pero ella, no es tan ágil.

-Quédate donde estás April.- dijo Donnie.

-¿Y a donde voy a ir?- preguntó sarcásticamente April.

Todos nos colgamos al poste por medio de cuerdas. Íbamos escalando. Ya Donnie había podido llegar a donde estaba April. Pero las malditas ratas estaban royendo el principio del poste.

Comenzamos a caer. Pero los cables de alta tensión lograban sostenernos sin tocar el suelo.

Los cables se reventaron y el poste nos lanzó como catapulta hacía un tejado.

-Mastiquen eso ratas inmundas.- dijo Leo.

Yo no dije nada porque apenas estaba levantándome de la caída. Caí sobre un muro pequeño que me había sacado el aire. Solo me queje como estúpida mientras los demás lo miraban con impaciencia.

-Hay por favor, sonó muy bien.- reclamó Leo.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué está pasando esto?- preguntó April.

-No lo sé.- respondió Donnie. –Es un ataque muy bien coordinado. De fijo tiene que haber un autor intelectual detrás de esto.-

-Hay eso deja fuera a Mikey.- se burló Raph.

Yo me comencé a reír por el bulling que le hacía a Mikey. Pero recibí una buena tajada de bulling también:

-Y también a Vee.- agregó Raph.

La risa se me acabó con ese comentario.

-Hablo en serio.- se quejó Donnie. –Alguien o algo está controlando todas las ratas de la ciudad.-

-Un segundo. ¿A todas?- preguntó Raph.

-Eso quiere decir que Splinter…- decía Leo, cuando yo lo interrumpí:

-¡Papá!-

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece es de nickelodeon.

Las palabras o frases subrayadas traen una pequeña explicación en letra pequeña seguido del párrafo. Para una mejor comprensión.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Aun que fue un poco corto y aburrido. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo y nos leemos el próximo domingo del 2018. Felices fiestas.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: salvando a mi héroe

Entramos a la guarida casi corriendo. Buscábamos al sensei. Lo encontramos dormido en la sala. Él no acostumbraba dormir en ese lugar. ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo ahí ese día?

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó April.

-Eres el inteligente ¿Qué hacemos?- le preguntó Raph a Donnie.

-Tal vez darle un golpe.- sugirió.

-¿Un golpe? Así despertarías a alguien.- le dije. –Sensei, despierte. Ya llegamos.- pero no despertó.

-Bueno eso no funcionó. ¿O está muy profundamente dormido o yo no sé?- dijo Leo. –Mikey, golpéalo.-

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no lo golpearé. Tú golpéalo.- se defendió.

-Muy bien. Será por votación.- dijo Leo.

Todos respondimos:

-Mikey…-

-Vee.- dijo Mikey. Al ver que solo él fue el único que votó por mí, reclamó: -Exijo un recuento.-

Al final accedió. Donnie le dio su bastón para que lo hiciera. Lo acercaba con lentitud y con las manos temblorosas.

-¡Despacio!- exclamó Donnie. –Ten cuidado con…-

De repente, la navaja que el arma tenía, salió. Casi cortando los bigotes de Splinter.

Todos gritamos como tontos. Incluso Mikey soltó el palo y lo lanzó por allá. Una vez recuperados del susto, Donnie le volvió a dar el bastón.

-Ahora inténtalo del otro lado.- le dijo.

Al principio Mikey se negó pero luego se fue acercando poco a poco. Hasta que lo hiso. Le tocó suavemente su pecho. Como no despertó, lo siguió tocando tal y como fuera un animal el cual comprobaba si estaba muerto.

-Wow está totalmente inconsciente.- dijo Mikey.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunté nerviosamente.

-No. Puede que esté a un nivel de meditación muy profundo.- respondió Donnie.

Mikey comenzó a jugar con el palo. Le tocaba la nariz.

-Creo que tiene la nariz sucia.- se reía. –Michelangelo es el más guapo, valiente y apuesto de mis…- jugaba moviéndole la boca con el boo.

De repente, el sensei despertó. Tomó el bastón y con él arrojó a Mikey por los aires.

-Hijos…- terminó de decir en un pujido.

-Sensei ¿está bien?- preguntó Leo.

-No Leonardo, no estoy bien.-

-¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te estás poniendo viejo?...- comencé a preguntarle como una niña.

-No. Aparentemente su antiguo adversario, el Dr. Falco ha regresado.-

-¿Falco hiso esto? Eso no es posible.- dijo Donnie.

-De alguna forma tiene un contacto telepático con las ratas de New York. Y se hace llamar el rey rata.-

-Hay grandioso…- se quejó Mikey sarcásticamente. -¿Ahora los malos se ponen su propio nombre? Hay que acabar con él.-

-Así es Michelangelo. El rey rata no descansará hasta haber dominado a todas las ratas de la ciudad y mi mente.-

-¿sensei?- dijo Leo nervioso.

-Todo se ha ido; mi esposa, mi hija, mi clan… hasta mi humanidad.- se quejó Splinter. –Ustedes son todo lo que me queda.-

-No te preocupes sensei. Lo detendremos.- dijo Raph.

-Pero primero tenemos que encontrarlo.- interrumpió Donnie.

-Cuando el rey rata trató de controlarme, yo pude leer su mente. Lo encontrarán en una bodega abandonada, debajo de Jerald Sckur.-

-Hay que ir a exterminarlo.- dijo Raph.

Otra vez el sensei se quejó y calló de rodillas.

-Resista sensei. Lo atraparemos.- dijo Leo, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Dense prisa…- respondió.

-Te prometo que lo detendremos.- le dije.

-Lo sé "Miwa"…- me respondió.

Yo me quedé quieta. Con asombro. ¿Por qué me llamó así?

-¿Miwa?- preguntó Donnie.

Pero el sensei nos ignoró.

-¿Qué le pasará a Splinter si no terminamos con el rey rata?- preguntó Mikey. –Cuyo nombre me parece demasiado tonto.-

-¿Quieres callarte Mikey?- le respondió Donnie, ya desesperado.

-Detendremos al rey rata y Splinter estará bien. ¿O no Leo?- dijo Raph.

Leo no respondió nada.

-Oigan ¿Por qué creen que Splinter me llamó Miwa?- rompí yo el silencio.

-Quizá te confunda con ella al estar en ese estado.- respondió Donnie.

-¿Él cree que yo soy su hija muerta?- pregunte.

-No lo digas así, suena horrible.- me regañó Mikey.

Pero un sonido interrumpió la conversación. Sonaba como las olas del mar pero cada vez estaban más cerca.

De repente, se dejó ver una enorme manada de ratas que venían en nuestra dirección. Corrimos hasta poder llegar a donde habían unos tubos en el techo. Ahí nos subimos.

Mikey fue el último en subir. Ya se le habían subido barías ratas. Él se sacudía pero una lo mordió.

-¡Aaaa! Ya probaron el sabor de una tortuga.- dijo.

-Tal vez te de rabia.- le añadí.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Donnie. –Bueno, tal vez.-

Después de calmar a Mikey y regañarme por decirle eso, llegamos colgando de los tubos.

-Ya casi llegamos. El rey rata debe estar del otro lado del muro. Solo tenemos que atravesarlo.- dijo Leo.

-¿Te refieres a ese asqueroso y retorcido muro?- preguntó Raph.

Estaba cubierto de ratas hasta el tope. Y seguían llegando más y más.

-Este tipo tiene demasiados fans.- dije.

-¿Cómo haremos para cruzar?- preguntó Donnie.

-Raph, los barriles, ventílalos.- ordenó Leo.

Raph lanzó unos zurikens. Les dio en el blanco.

-Wow. Enséñame a hacer eso.- le dije.

-Ya fue suficiente con enseñarte a usar los sais.- se quejó.

-Amm Leo ¿Sabes que esos químicos son altamente inflamables?- preguntó Donnie.

-No me digas…- dijo Leo sarcásticamente, mientras cortaba un cable.

Hubo una explosión lo suficientemente potente para matar todas esas ratas.

-Muévanse.-

Entramos y encontramos a un hombre horrendo. Parecía un zombi con sombrero.

-Nos volvemos a ver tortugas.- nos dijo.

-Sí pero la última vez no traías disfraz de Halloween Falco.- se burló Raph. Todos nos reímos. Le estábamos haciendo bulling.

-Yo soy el rey rata.-

-Cof, cof… bobo.- toció Mikey.

-Lo siento, no tenemos croquetas pero sí unos trucos.- respondió Leo.

El teléfono de Donnie sonó. Era el tono de April.

-Arruinaste el momento Donnie.- se quejó Raph.

Donnie contestó. El sensei se había ido.

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?-

-Aquí.- respondió él mismo. Mientras se asomaba con una katana en mano.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon.

Bueno. Voy a tratar de continuar escribiendo todos los fines de semana este año también. Espero que les esté gustando la historia y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: desafiando al maestro.

-¿Qué le está pasando?- preguntó Leo, nerviosamente.

-Es como si su cerebro estuviera apagado.- dijo Donnie.

-¿Cómo el de Mikey?- preguntó Raph, burlándose de él.

-Eres tan predecible.- se quejó Mikey.

-¡Despierta ya!- le dijo Leo.

-No desperdicies palabras. Estoy en mi lugar, con mis hermanos.-respondió sombríamente el sensei.

-No, aquí está Miwa, mírala.- dijo Leo, tomándome del brazo y poniéndome en frente.

Yo solo titubeaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo molesta. Me molestaba que me compararan con la hija de él. Yo era otra persona, totalmente diferente. Pero si eso iba a evitar que se saliera de control, lo aceptaría. Quería a mi papá de vuelta.

-Tú no eres mi hija Miwa. La perdí hace mucho tiempo.- dijo para nuestra sorpresa. –Ahora estoy con mi verdadera familia.-

-Eres mío.- dijo Falco. –Imaginen mi cara de felicidad cuando me di cuenta de que podía controlar a su maestro. Y que no solo me serviría para protegerme, sino también a destruirlos a ustedes.-

Me dio rabia escuchar eso. Era un maldito aprovechado.

-Destrúyelos.- ordenó.

-¡Sensei no!- dijo Leo.

Sensei trató de frenar pero el rey rata se quitó el sombrero y la venda de sus ojos, para controlar más fácilmente a Splinter.

-¿En serio vamos a hacer esto?- preguntó Donnie.

-Ya lo derrotamos una vez.- afirmó Raph. –Eso creo.-

-Y lo podemos hacer.- dijo Leo. –Podemos enfrentarlo chicos. Pero no vacilen.- sacando sus armas. –Hay que vencer a sensei.-

Era mi oportunidad de demostrar cuanto había aprendido. Que podía dominar las armas de los demás; que era una potencia y que sobrepasaba a todas las kunoichis.

Primer ataque; nuestro objetivo desapareció antes de que cualquiera de nuestras armas lo alcanzara. Nos tiró en todas direcciones, como costales.

-¡Acabo de percatarme algo horrible! Lo que el sensei nos ha enseñado todos estos años, no es nada.- dijo Donnie.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con desesperanza.

Donnie trató de enfrentarlo con valentía. Pero le quitó el boo y lo lanzó contra la pared.

El arma calló a mis pies. Algo me decía que debía tomarla y enfrentar al sensei. Pero el temor me dominó. Las palabras de Donnie me restregaban el fracaso en la mente: "Nosotros hemos tardado años en dominar nuestras armas ¿Cómo lo harás con tantas a la vez en tan poco tiempo?".

Mikey trató de amarrarlo con cadenas. Pero solo consiguió que lo lanzaran en la otra pared.

No aguanté más, y tomé el bastón. Mi ataque fue pésimo. Yo misma me enredé en el palo. Fui a dar lejos sin si quiera haber tocado al sensei.

-¡Solo yo puedo golpear a Mikey!- gritó Raph.

La historia fue la misma. A Splinter no le costó nada tomarlo como trapo viejo y lanzarlo por allá.

Yo, aún en el suelo, me avergonzaba de mí misma. Y las ganas de llorar me invadían.

Leo trató de enfrentarse al sensei también. Sus katanas volaron lejos. Splinter tenía a Leo en el suelo. Apuntándole con su sable. ¿En serio estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño a su hijo?

-Espera…- dijo Leo con temor.

Me armé de valor al ver a mi hermano en peligro. Tomé una de sus katanas; la que me quedaba más cerca. Y sigilosa pero rápidamente, llegué detrás del sensei. No se había percatado de mi presencia. Le acerqué el afilada arma al cuello. Temblorosa, realmente no quería hacerle daño.

-No me obligues a hacerte daño…- le dije con ira pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza. Con la voz quebrada por el miedo de realmente tener que hacerle daño.

Leo me miraba con terror. ¿Creería que yo le haría daño realmente? ¿Era yo capaz de herir a mi padre por salvar a mi hermano? Él temía que yo le hiciera daño a nuestro papá. Sabía que mi instinto de protección iba más allá de los límites. Que era capaz de perjudicarme a mí misma por salvarlo a él. Que no dudaría en sacrificarme por ellos. Pero ¿Cómo le haría daño a alguien quien me ama y me ha cuidado tantos años como si fuera su hija?

Cada vez temblaba más. En mi mente había una batalla; no sabía a quién cuidar y proteger esta vez. Mi rostro comenzó a reflejar el miedo, la confusión y la duda.

-Recuerda quién eres…- le dijo Leo a Splinter. Quería ayudarme a no cometer una locura. –Hamato Yoshi…-

No pude contener la guerra de mi cabeza. Solté el arma. Y caí de rodillas, agotada. Comencé a llorar. No tenía idea de qué hacer.

Pero las palabras de Leo parecían frenar a Splinter. Los demás le cayeron encima y lo prensaron contra el piso.

-Por favor, papá…- le dijo Leo, sentado en el suelo. –Te necesitamos.- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Yo no paraba de llorar. Cada vez me abrumaba más la situación.

-No lo escuches, hermano.- le decía el rey rata.

-¡Cállate!- le gritaba yo entre el llanto. No lo soportaba.

Splinter reaccionó. Volvió a lanzar a mis hermanos lejos. Volvió a tomar a Leo contra el suelo.

Yo traté de nuevo tomar la katana pero ya Splinter la había agarrado. La levantó en el aire. Esta vez, parecía que sí atacaría a mi hermano.

-¡No!- grité yo mientras me le abalancé para quitarle el arma.

Estaba desesperada y atarantada, no pude hacer nada. El sensei me empujó. Caí más lejos. Solo miraba impotente como él iba a herir a mi hermano.

-Mi lugar está con… mis hijos.- dijo levantándose hacia el rey rata.

Con un solo golpe, lo derribó inconsciente.

Luego se volteó hacia mí. Yo aún lloraba en el suelo. Sorprendida pero aún asustada.

-Mi hija…- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí.

-Papito…- logré decir entre el llanto.

Me abrazó con tanto amor paternal. Yo no podía evitar llorar. Parecía una niña pequeña que se acababa de golpear la rodilla y corre para donde su padre para que le alivie y le conforte.

Poco a poco mi llanto se silenciaba.

-Aún eres muy pequeña para vivir estas cosas, hija.- me decía.

Los demás se acercaron. También estaban impactados. El sensei los fue acercando hasta que todos quedamos en su abrazo paternal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía esto. La última vez, fue por una fuerte tormenta cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Pero quizá, hasta entonces, no nos habíamos sentido tan atemorizados y distanciados de papá.

Cuando levanté la mirada, el rey rata había desaparecido. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué se había hecho.

-Ya pasó, hijos míos. Vamos a casa.- dijo papá.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Vennus tiene un enorme y latente instinto de protección hacia su familia. Es capaz de sacrificarse por salvar al otro. Se nota mucho cuando, en las batallas, ella protege al más vulnerable y casi siempre lo hará sin necesidad que se lo digan.(Un pequeño detalle sobre la personalidad de Vee).

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Les invito a darle like a mi nueva página de fecebook: Sari Lilliana la escritora. Ahí haremos actividades y otras cosas más. Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: los juegos de las sombras.

Después de lo que ocurrió con el sensei, no volví a insistir con el secreto de papá. A lo mejor y tenía razón; aún estaba muy pequeña para eso. Ya no me importaba si mi cumpleaños estuviera cerca o no. Me convencí que era mejor seguir creyendo que era una niña y que todavía me faltaba mucho que crecer.

También dejé de entrenarme con las armas de los demás. Donnie tenía razón; eran demasiadas a la vez. Pero, no continué con ninguna. Solo con mi t-sen. Había caído en una especie de depresión silenciosa porque nadie se estaba dando cuenta. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Corríamos detrás de Víbora alga. Estaba secuestrando gente. Pero lo perdimos. Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Eso hiso que Leo y Raph discutieran. Normalmente lo hacían al menos una vez a la semana pero, al estar aún con una guerra en mi mente, me irritaban más fácil.

Esta discusión fue más fuerte que las ordinarias. Hiso que Leo se separara de nosotros. Necesitaba tiempo a solas. ¿Quién sabe qué sucedió mientras no estuvo con nosotros? Pero despertó un aire nuevo entre los hermanos. Uno pesado, estresante y misterioso. Tal vez pasó por mi cambio después de lo ocurrido con el rey rata.

Fruto de esa discusión, Raph terminó siendo el líder y Leo totalmente distanciado de nosotros.

Fuimos detrás de víbora alga hasta su guarida. Escalofriaba verla. Enormes columnas huecas de un material semitransparente y brillante, rebosantes de líquidos viscosos. Lo que más pánico me dio, ver una persona dentro de una de esas cosas. No pude evitar gritar y aferrarme al pecho de Mikey.

-¡Cosecha humanos!- exclamó Mikey.

-No los cosecha, cabeza hueca. Los tiene cautivos.- respondió Donnie.

-¿Para qué? Es una planta. No puede comerlos.- preguntó Raph.

-Tal vez los convierte en fertilizante.- sugirió Donnie.

-¿Eso quiere decir que los mata para convertirlos en abono?- pregunté temerosa.

Nadie me supo responder.

Logramos liberar a todos antes de que el monstruo se diera cuenta. Ya todos se habían ido por sus propios medios cuando el tipo apareció.

Comenzamos a luchar contra él. Estaba apaleándonos.

-Ve allá de nuevo.- ordenó Raph a Donnie.

-¿A qué?-

-Ataca la cabeza.- respondió.

-Por cuarta vez… no sabrá de donde vino eso.- se quejó pero le obedeció.

Lo mismo nos mandó a hacer a Mikey y a mí.

-¿Por qué a la cabeza? No sirve, Raph.- me quejé. –Mejor al corazón.-

-Solo vallan.-

Todo estaba saliendo mal. Víbora alga golpeó a Mikey muy fuerte. Lo dejó tirado e inconsciente.

Como siempre, yo me dediqué a proteger a mi hermano caído. Pero Raph se desesperó, corrió a atender a Mikey y por más que le preguntáramos y le habláramos, no nos decía nada. Estaba como en neutro.

Incapaz de reaccionar o responder a la situación que le abruma. Como si estuviera ausente.

El tipo tiró mi t-sen lejos. Vi uno de los ninchakos de Mikey cerca y lo tomé. De nuevo la batalla se desató fuertemente en mi mente.

Donnie me miró. Logró ver mi duda al tomar otra arma, diferente a la mía.

-Escucha, Vee. – me dijo. –Lo siento. No sabía lo que decía sobre ti. Creo que sí eres capaz de manejar a la perfección algunas, si no todas las armas.-

Yo le miré con duda.

-Solo necesitas volver a confiar en ti. Además de algo de práctica.- me sonrió.

A pesar de mi batalla en la mente. Mis piernas me obligaron a correr hacia la enorme planta y enfrentarla con los ninchakos.

No lo hice tan mal para llevar unos días sin practicar. Gané el suficiente tiempo para que Donnie amarrara los tentáculos de víbora alga y escapar con Mikey a cuestas.

Cuando llegamos a casa. Acostamos a Mikey en el sillón. Aún estaba inconsciente.

-Mikey, hermanito; despierta ya, por favor.- le decía yo angustiada.

-¿Dónde está Leonardo?- preguntó el sensei.

Cuando preguntó eso, sentí un ardor que me quemó desde la garganta hasta el estómago.

-¿No está aquí?- pregunté con temor.

-Salió a buscarlos a ustedes.- respondió Splinter.

No sé por qué pero temía que estuviera corriendo peligro ¿Por qué no nos alcanzó entonces?

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Para mejor comprensión, las palabras u oraciones subrayadas traen su definición en letra pequeña al final del párrafo.

Les invito a hacer un juego; pregúntenle a Vee. Se trata de hacerle una pregunta a Vee y yo subiré (en la página de Facebook, Sari Lilliana, la escritora) las respuestas, por ella, que ustedes le hagan. Pueden dejar sus preguntas en los reviews.

Este capítulo fue un poco corto pero espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos el próximo domingo.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: los juegos de las sombras, parte dos.

-Todo fue mi culpa, sensei.- dijo Raph. –Yo discutí con él. Creí que sería fácil… me asusté. No tengo problema con mi vida, pero rescatar a mis hermanos…-

-¿Ahora entiendes el peso que tiene que llevar Leonardo?- preguntó sensei.

-Sí… tiene que volver. Yo lo necesito.- respondió, desganado.

-Pues ve por él, Raphael.- dijo Splinter.

-Lo haré, pero; ¿A dónde fue?-

-¿Y si le pasó algo?- interrumpí.

-Va al edificio Bierly.- dijo Donnie de la nada.

Ambos le miramos con duda.

-April me avisó…- dijo sacando su teléfono. –April me avisó a mí. ¡Hoy es un gran día!- pero volteó a vernos. Mikey aún estaba en el sillón, inconsciente. –Aunque ha tenido sus altas y bajas…-

-Voy por él.- dijo Raph.

-Voy con tigo.- insistí.

-Vennus, este asunto es entre ellos. Tú te quedarás.- dijo sensei.

Pronto Raph fue por él. Donnie y el sensei curaban a Mikey. La medicina no es lo mío, así que solo me senté a esperar.

¿Qué rayos hace Leo en el edificio Bierly? Me preguntaba. En ese momento, le llegó un mensaje a mi teléfono. Era de April. Decía:

 _Amiga, no sabs lo q me contó Leo… o_0_

Con curiosidad, le pregunté. Dos minutos más tarde me llegó el siguiente mensaje:

 _Conoció a una chik… pro dic q es dl clan dl pie… me preocupa q corra pligro._

 _Así que eso es lo que ocultaba…_

 _Q vas a hacr?_

 _Ya Raph va para allá. Creo que estará bien._

 _Pero me haces un favor?_

 _Sí claro…_

 _No le digas a nadie lo que me dijiste._

 _Ok._

Esa fue nuestra conversación por mensajes. A partir de ahí, el misterio se hiso más grande.

Los días pasaban cada vez más lento. El aire era cada vez más pesado. Las barreras transparentes se seguían forjando entre mis hermanos y yo. Y la batalla en mi mente, a pesar de parecer estar tranquila, me mantenía apagada en todos los sentidos.

La presión de la guerra en mi cabeza, se acumulaba en mi silencio. Cada vez era más. A alguna hora tendría que dejarla salir.

Esa noche, estábamos peleando contra el krank. Me sentía bien al destrozar esos robots. Me hacía sentir libre y casi me hacía olvidar la guerra de mi interior.

Pero de repente, Leo comenzó a actuar extraño. Nos sobreprotegía e incluso, nos hiso ver como tontos. Estaba peleando solo.

-Leo ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- le pregunté algo alterada. Me había enojado lo que hiso.

-¿Tratabas de impresionarnos?- preguntó Mikey. –Porque lo lograste…-

-Claro que no…- interrumpí con enojo. –no necesitaba que me protegieras. Yo soy experta en mi arma. Recuérdalo.-

-Tranquila Vee…- me agarró de los hombros Mikey.

Yo me le zafé del agarre y me aparté. Acababa de meter la pata. Había liberado un poco de esa presión. Pero ahora comenzarían a investigar el por qué actué así.

Nadie me dijo nada sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Normalmente yo estaría dibujando. Pero no tenía ánimo para hacerlo. Estaba sentada en el sillón. Pasando canales sin si quiera prestarle atención al televisor. Donnie trabajaba en su computadora. Y Mikey hacía algo escalofriante en la cocina.

Podía escuchar a Leo y Raph discutir desde el dojo. Otra vez. Últimamente, discutían todos los días. No lo soportaba. No podía escuchar más a los dos pelear. No podía mantener dos guerras a la vez. La de mi cabeza y la de mis hermanos.

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- grité. Pero no me escucharon. –Me choca que peleen mientras…-

-Vennus…- me interrumpió Donnie. -¿Qué sucede con tigo? No eres así.-

Me quedé en silenció. No quería hablar.

-Vee, háblame. Solo dime qué tienes.- me dijo, cerrando la computadora.

Apagué el televisor. Tenía que desahogarme con alguien. Tenía problemas con mi confidente de toda la vida. Problemas que yo misma creé entre nosotros. Así que accedí a hablar con Donnie.

-¿Es por lo que dije en el laboratorio aquel día?- me preguntó.

Yo me froté la cabeza, mientras miraba al suelo. No sabía qué decir.

-Perdóname. Yo lo dije sin pensarlo. Si Splinter nos pidió enseñarte a usar nuestras armas, es porque tiene una buena razón. Él cree en ti.-

-Entonces ¿Por qué hay una guerra en mi mente? Donnie.- le pregunté algo frustrada. -¿Por qué de repente ya no creo poder hacer las cosas bien?-

-Por lo que te dije.- me respondió con tristeza. –Me equivoqué. Yo te voy a ayudar a terminar esa guerra. Te voy a entrenar hasta la perfección. Cuando sepas manejar el boo excelentemente, recuperarás la confianza en ti misma y la guerra terminará.-

Yo solo lo miré con esperanza. Ahora tenía a alguien a mi lado en medio de mi batalla.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Los mensajes de texto que menciona Vee, están escritos de manera informal y de modo como si lo viéramos en el teléfono (conversación)

Este capítulo se torna un poco aburrido pero es que he tenido muy ocupada mi agenda. A penas y me da tiempo de escribir. Pero ahí voy a estar escribiendo de a poquito. Escríbanme sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: rivales sin conoserce.

Bastó una semana para casi perfeccionarme con el boo. Donnie se esforzaba bastante para ayudarme. Y yo le devolvía el favor, ayudándole en su laboratorio. Aún que la gran mayoría de beses, me quedaba dormida sobre su escritorio, junto a él. El cansancio me dominaba. Luego me despertaba y enviaba a mi habitación.

Esa tarde, Donnie y yo estábamos entrenando en el dojo. Era, por decirlo así, una de las clases finales. Ya había aprendido casi todo lo que él sabía.

Él me enfrentaría sin armas, mientras yo, lo trataría de derrotar con el boo. Todo iba genial. Me defendía bien. Pero a media batalla, logré escuchar a Leo y Raph discutiendo en la sala.

Me detuve. Me olvidé de todo porque al escucharlos, se desató una confusión de sentimientos; a causa de la guerra de mi cabeza. Tristeza por verlos distanciarse cada vez que hacían eso; enojo por ver lo débiles que eran el uno con el otro, fingiendo que no se soportan, mientras sabía que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro; e impotencia porque a pesar de saber el porqué de sus constantes peleas, me sentía incapaz de mediar o hacer algo.

Todo eso pasó en cuestión de segundos. Donnie no se había percatado de mi ausencia espiritual. Y creyendo que yo continuaba en la batalla, me derrumbó con una fuerte patada en la cara.

Me comencé a levantar casi de inmediato. Masajeándome la mandíbula. Escupí al suelo, creyendo que expulsaría sangre. Pero no fue así. Solo era la sensación.

-¡Huy Vee! Perdón. Creí que te defenderías…- se disculpaba Donnie, ayudándome a levantarme.

-Está bien. Yo me distraje…- le respondí con mi mano en mi cara aún.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí. Yo no tengo los dientes de masa, como Casei.- me reí. –Al parecer mi dentadura está pegada a mi cerebro.-

Dientes blandos. Como de plastilina.

-¿Segura que estás bien?-

-Sí. Solo necesito descansar un rato.- excusé para irme a encerrar a mi cuarto. Para tratar de mitigar los enredos de sentimientos en mi mente.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Pizza omelet o omelet pizza?- nos preguntó Mikey casi metido en la refri.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- preguntó Raph.

-Está bien. No puedo engañarlos…- respondió Mikey, sacando un platón lleno de huevos crudos.

-Apúrate Mikey, tengo hambre.- me quejé.

-Vee. Siempre tienes hambre.- me restregó en la cara Raph.

En ese, momento todos los celulares timbraron tonos de notificación.

-¿A todos les llegó un mensaje de April?- preguntó Donnie.

-Amjá.- respondimos a la vez.

-¿Y les dice que la está atacando una señora?-

Nuevamente asentimos.

-¿Y se considera una emergencia?-

-Creo que sí.- respondió Leo. -¡Muévanse!-

Fuimos a dar a una escuela. Estaba totalmente bacía. Solo estaba una señora mayor, de espalda.

-¡¿Así que así son las escuelas?!- dijo Mikey impresionado.

-¿Por qué April vino a una escuela bacía? Que nerd.- dije.

Las alarmas se activaron, pero Raph acabó con ellas.

-Me siento tonto.- dijo Raph, mirando a la señora.

-April no sabe que los teléfonos solo se usan en emergencias.-se quejó Leo.

Pero la señora volteó la cabeza de una manera satánica.

-¡Anabel!- exclamé temerosa.

Nos atacó con misiles que salían de sus codos. Era como una muñeca diabólica, robótica, poseída por un ninja.

Cuando la derrotamos, nos dimos cuenta que era como un krank pero sin el krank.

Luego apareció April, de la nada. Nos explicó que era del proyecto genómico mundial. Lo cual, nos llevó a pensar que el krank estaba robando información.

Entramos en el edificio. Lucía muy tecnológico. Y sobresalía el neón rosa, formando hilos por las paredes.

-Para ser humano; este lugar se ve muy kranky.- dijo Mikey.

-Yo creo que el proyecto genómico mundial es el krank.- dijo Leo.

Emboscamos a un par de kranks que estaban custodiando una habitación con un enorme contenedor de mutágeno y en rededor, un montón de cápsulas con dibujos de animales pegados en cada una.

De repente escuché a Raph:

-Te tengo… ¿Qué hacías he?- amordazando a una chica con la traje de lata.

-¡No! Raph Karai. Vasta…- dijo Leo.

-¿La conocemos?- preguntó Donnie.

-No, pero yo creo saber quién es.- dije.

Al ver la expresión de Leo y la reacción de Raph, me di cuenta que era la chica de la que April me había hablado.

No soporté la rabia. Todo el conflicto familiar que tenía era su culpa.

-Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta que aclarar.- le dije, mientras me le acercaba.

Me le abalancé a pelear como colegialas. Las dos nos revolcábamos en el suelo, mientras nos agarrábamos de las greñas. No sé por qué nos pusimos a pelear así. Ambas sabíamos ninjutsu. Tal vez era por ser un pleito de niñas por algo estúpido.

Jalarse del pelo.

Leo nos logró separar. Ambas nos retábamos con la mirada mientras mi hermano se interponía entre ambas.

-Ya basta de pelear, que van a…-decía Leo cuando lo empujé y con la mano, apretó el tablero; accionando un botón.

Todas las cápsulas se comenzaron a vaciar sobre el mutágeno. Creando un raro pero tierno monstruo.

Karai pretendía dejarnos peleando, mientras ella se iba.

-Karai, confié en ti.- le gritó Leo.

-No debiste hacerlo.- respondió.

-No hemos terminado, bruja sobre maquillada.- le dije mientras escalaba casi sin tocar las paredes hacia ella.

Ella, ya me esperaba. No me dejó pelear como lo hicimos antes. Me atacó con movimientos ninja. Me llené de más furia y saqué mi t-sen. Las dos peleábamos mientras mis hermanos lo hacían contra Justin, el monstruo.

Llegó el momento en que quise herirle el hombro. Pero ella se esquivó. A lo que le di, fue a una manguera pegada en la pared. Esta expulsó una especie de gas a mi cara.

Pensé que quemaría mi rostro pero el gas no era caliente, ni tampoco frio. Solo me hiso toser. Pero de repente mi respiración se comenzó a cerrar. El mareo me hiso caer al suelo.

Pude ver como karai se iba. Luego todo se volvió negro.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Para una mejor comprensión, las palabras o frases subrayadas traen su definición en letra pequeña, al final del párrafo.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: historias de Vennus de Milo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, fue ir sobre la espalda de Raphael. Todo era demasiado oscuro. No sabía dónde estábamos. Podía ver a los demás caminar junto a nosotros. Me costaba demasiado respirar. Podía escucharme respirar con mucha dificultad; como el poco aire pasaba por mi garganta. Estaba mareada y sentía mis extremidades acalambradas.

-Mnm…- fue el sonido que salió de mi garganta. Traté de hablar pero no pude.

-¡¿Vee?!- exclamó Mikey. -¿Cómo te sientes?- tomándome de la cara para hacerme ver a sus ojos.

Lo extraño era que lo escuchaba como si estuviera muy lejos.

Todo se volvió oscuro por un instante. Volví a recobrar la conciencia en el suelo. Raph me había bajado. Todos me preguntaban cosas y me hablaban a la vez. Se escuchaban lejísimos. Casi no podía ver más que sus sombras.

De repente vi un poderoso destello. Era Donnie que me iluminaba los ojos con una linterna pequeña. Quería ver mi estado de consciencia; ya que no les había respondido nada.

-No me alumbren los ojos.- me quejé, tratando de apartar el objeto.

-Vee ¿me escuchas?- preguntó Donnie.

Lo logré escuchar más cerca. Ya me disponía a responder cuando otro fuerte mareo y sensación de desmayo me invadieron. Los latidos de mi corazón cavaban dolorosamente en mi cabeza.

-Hay que llevarla a casa. No puede despertar.- logré escuchar a Donnie.

Sentí como Raph me volvió a cargar a sus espaldas. Pero justo cuando me colocó en su caparazón, mi respiración se trabó. Comencé a ahogarme. Me desesperé. Todo se estaba poniendo más oscuro. No podía respirar. Solo hacía sonidos e intentos fallidos de obtener un poco de oxígeno. Sentí como mis impulsos me hicieron doblar mi cuerpo hacia atrás, como un arco. Mis hombros casi tocaban el final de mi caparazón. Luego todo se volvió a oscurecer.

-Vennus…- logré escuchar a lo lejos. -¿Me estás escuchando?-

Logré reconocer la voz de Donnie.

Me seguía costando demasiado trabajo poder respirar. Reconocí que estaba en una cama. De seguro en el laboratorio. Sentí en mi cara, una especie de mascarilla. Estaba agotada; no podía abrir mis ojos. Era como si estuviera dormida pero consiente.

-Vennus ¿puedes escucharme?- esta vez, escuché a Leo.

No podía responderle. Era como si estuviera aprisionada en mi propio cuerpo.

-¿Qué le está pasando, Donnie?- le preguntó Leo.

-Ya tomé una muestra de sangre. Voy analizarla…- respondió Donnie.

¿En qué momento lo hiso? Pensé.

-Donnie ¿Por qué hiso esa posición tan rara hace un rato?- preguntó inocentemente Mikey.

-Sus vías respiratorias se obstruyeron por completo. Fue la única manera de poder volver a respirar.- explicó.

Luego de un rato de silencio. En el que sentía que todos me miraban. Donnie hablo:

-Se expuso a óxido de nitrógeno. Pero no tiene por qué hacerle un efecto tan fatal.-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Leo.

-Debe de ser una reacción alérgica.- respondió. –Pero es muy raro que suceda…-

Llevaba algunas horas ya en ese estado. No podía dormir, tampoco. La agitación no me permitía poder conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, mis hermanos y mi papá no se habían separado de mí.

-Tengo algo que decirles.- dijo Splinter. –Sobre todo a ti, Vennus.-

-Sensei, yo no estoy seguro de que lo esté escuchando.- dijo Donnie.

Yo quería abrir mis ojos y decirles todo lo que yo quería.

-Yo dije que te diría la verdad cuando cumplieras trece.- se dirigió a mí. –Pero ahora viéndote en esta situación; creo que es necesario que lo sepas. Que sepas una parte de tu origen, hija. Al menos lo que yo sé.- así comenzó su relato:

 _Flashback:_

 _Cuando mis hermanos eran bebés, de algunos nueve meses de edad; en una ocasión, cuando aún no habían encontrado lo que ahora es nuestro hogar, Splinter los trataba de proteger de un grupo de kranks._

 _Ellos estaban en un carrito de supermercado viejo. Mientras papá luchaba, uno de los tipos se acercó a ellos. Cuando el sensei escuchó el llanto de Mikey, volteó a mirar. Encontró al krank terminándole de sacar un frasquito de sangre del bracito. Furioso, lo apartó. Pero lo dejó ir porque en el mismo instante, el carrito rodó hasta un enorme desagüe. Dejó ir al tipo con la muestra para salvar a mis hermanos._

 _A casi dos años de lo ocurrido. Mientras él buscaba cosas útiles para su hogar; de entre un poco de cartones viejos, divisó algo blancuzco y grande. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que era un huevo; uno enorme._

 _Su curiosidad lo hiso mirarlo cuidadosamente. Lo colocó contra un rayo de luz del sol, que se colaba por las hendijas de la calle. Dentro vio un bultito semejante a un embrión de humano. Se movía lentamente. Ese huevo estaba lleno de vida._

 _Lo llevó a casa y lo cuidó como un tesoro. Ese huevo era yo. Al poco tiempo de haberlo llevado, nací._

 _Al verme, se dio cuenta de donde venía yo y de qué había ocurrido con la muestra de sangre que le habían extraído a Mikey. De alguna manera yo poseía el ADN de sus hijos tortuga._

 _Fin del flashback._

-Por eso sé que somos familia.- dijo el sensei. –Después de que me dijiste que Cabeza de Piel te rescató del krank, siendo un huevo, entendí de donde venías y el porqué de tu parecido con tus hermanos.-me tomó de mi mano inmóvil. –Pensé que no estarías lista para enterarte de tu pasado. No sé qué te pudieron hacer allá. Pero sí sé que ahora estás con nosotros. Siempre alegrándonos. Debes luchar por recuperarte. Eres una guerrera… Una vez pensé que te perdería…-

 _Flashback:_

 _La vida era muy dura. Vivíamos en pobreza extrema. El sensei tuvo que enfrentarse a un gran reto; cuidar de una recién nacida. Yo era delgada, pálida y chiquita. Muchas veces, lo único que tenía para alimentarme era agua en mi biberón._

 _Los vientos eran helados. El invierno se acercaba rápidamente. Yo comencé a llorar por horas seguidas. No pude tomar mi biberón. Fue cuando papá se dio cuenta que mi boca estaba llena de vejigas en carne viva y que ardía en fiebre._

 _Trató de bajar la fiebre pero era imposible. Cada vez, estaba más débil y pálida. No tenía fuerzas ni para llorar._

 _Robó medicamentos y leche para mí, mientras dejaba a mis hermanos dormidos. Veló toda la noche junto a mí. Con el temor de perderme. El cansancio le venció; se quedó dormido al amanecer, junto a la canasta plástica que me funcionaba de cuna._

 _Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que mi salud había mejorado. La fiebre había desaparecido. Me ofreció de comer leche tibia. Y comencé a comer como una bebé sana._

 _Fin del flashback._

-Llegué al punto de robar medicinas y leche para ti. Juré que no volvería a robar sin un fuerte motivo de vida o muerte. Más de una vez, pensé que no pasarías de esa noche; pero te aferraste a la vida, hija. Necesito que hoy, ahora hagas lo mismo. Sé que es difícil respirar pero no dejes que tu chispa se apague. Yo te necesito, hija mía…- me terminó de decir con el llanto amenazando en florecer.

Yo había escuchado todo. Pero seguía en letargo. Una fuerza más grande, me hiso reaccionar. Logré apretar su agarre, en mi mano.

El sensei levantó la mirada, con ojos llorosos.

Logré entre abrir mis ojos.

-Hai papá…-

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Vee está narrando lo que el sensei (en los flashback) le ha contado. Por eso sigo usando la primera persona.

El primer flashback aluce al capítulo _lone rat and cubs_.

Si nos ponemos a pensar, la familia de Splinter debió vivir en pobreza extrema. Así que estoy asimilando que fue así.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus reviews. Nos vemos el siguiente domingo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: las pesadillas de Vennus.

Pude ver la expresión de mis hermanos. Sus caras eran de asombro y confusión.

-No nos habías contado esa historia, sensei.- dijo Leo.

-Era mi secreto. No quería que Vennus viviera intranquila por saberlo.-

-Está bien, papá.- le dije, casi sin aire.

-Tienes que descansar, Vee.- me dijo Donnie.

-No puedo dormir.- le dije, pesadamente.

-Te voy a poner un calmante para que puedas dormir.- me dijo.

Pronto, yo estaba en un sueño profundo.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí. Solo que cuando desperté, Leo estaba junto a mí. Custodiándome.

-Leo…- le dije con pesadez.

-Vee. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como si tuviera una antorcha en mi pecho.-

-Donnie dijo que tardarías un poco en recuperarte.-

Yo le sonreí. Me toqué lo que tenía en la cara. Era una mascarilla de oxígeno.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Vee?- me preguntó.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué te peleaste así con Karai?-

-Tenía muchas razones…- Leo me miró con fastidio. –Ella está arruinando mi familia.-

-¿Qué?-

-Ella es quien provoca las discusiones entre Raph y tú.- Leo se sonrojó. –Sinceramente, yo también creo que ella no es de fiar. Solo quiere utilizarte. No caigas en su trampa. No seas tan tonto.-

Al ver su cara de tristeza, me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso de esa manera.

-Yo no quise decir eso…- tartamudee. –Es solo que… yo ya sabía lo de tú y ella. No es que no quiera que tengas una novia… lo que pasa es que; no quiero que te vaya a lastimar. Es del clan del pie. Lo más seguro es que quiera acabar con tigo en el más mínimo descuido.-

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?- me preguntó con tristeza.

-Desde el principio. April me lo dijo. Ella también se preocupa por ti.-

Leo miraba al suelo. A penas y aguantaba no llorar.

-Solo quiero protegerte; como lo harías con migo.- le dije, tocándole el hombro, como apoyo.

Leo se abrazó a mí, con cuidado de no sofocarme.

-Solo volvamos a ser los mismos hermanos de siempre. ¿Sí?- le pregunté.

-Por supuesto, hermanita.- se levantó, con un mejor ánimo.

Necesité del oxígeno por un par de días más. Aún me costaba respirar por momentos. Comenzaba a ahogarme si hacía mucho movimiento.

Ya había pasado a descansar a mi habitación. Era de noche; dormía como todos los demás.

En la oscuridad, me vi encerrada en un sitio tan pequeño que solo podía estar encogida. Una suave y pálida luz se filtraba en mi prisión; la cual parecía ser translucida. Estaba rodeada de un líquido viscoso. Sin embargo, respiraba aún envuelta en dicha materia. Era extraño. Podía ver mis manos en frente. ¿Dónde estaban las vendas que las cubrían todo el tiempo?

Podía sentir paz a pesar de permanecer cautiva. Pero esta se interrumpió. Un enorme tubo metálico penetró la barrera que había entre el ambiente hostil y yo. Se dirigía hacia mí. Dejó salir su contenido en mi protección viscosa. Justo cuando se esparció, mi respiración se trabó.

Las imagines se comenzaron a tornar oscuras y tormentosas.

Me levanté rápidamente, respirando fuerte y hondo. Estaba en mi cama. ¿Fue un sueño?

Imagines instantáneas en repetición de lo ocurrido se hicieron presentes.

Me agarré la cabeza con desesperación. Cada vez respiraba más fuerte. Estaba asustada. Me levanté y corrí hacia el cuarto de Leo. Lo necesitaba.

Me comencé a sentir tremendamente agotada. A penas y llegué a la puerta. Casi sin aire, me recosté a ella y me dejé caer sentada al suelo.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, de repente, la puerta se abrió, haciéndome caer de espaldas.

-¡Vee! ¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó Leo, alarmado.

Yo solo abrí la boca para responderle pero solo me salió un tosido.

-¡Ven, ven!- me dijo, ayudándome a levantarme.

Me sentó en su cama y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿No puedes respirar? Mejor voy por Donnie…- e hiso un arranque a salir por ayuda.

-¡No!- le dije, tomándole del caparazón. –No es eso…- tome más aire y proseguí. –Es solo que… necesito hablar con tigo.-

-¿En serio?- me preguntó con regaño. -¿Por eso corres así? ¿No pudiste esperar a mañana? Me asustaste, Babosa.- me terminó de regañar.

-Lo siento.- me disculpé con vergüenza.

-Ahora que estas aquí, pues dime ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tuve una pesadilla.-

-¿Qué? Ya estas grandecita para estar haciendo estas pequeñeces. ¿No lo crees?- me volvió a regañar.

-Sí pero… fue tan real.- me excusé.

-A ver. Cuéntame que soñaste. – me dijo con fastidio.

Después de contarle con detalles, puntos y señales; opinó:

-Bueno. Te puede estar pasando eso porque aún estas recuperándote. Cuando uno está enfermo, sueña cosas raras.-

-Pero yo creo que no es un sueño. Sino un recuerdo.- opiné.

-¿Por qué tan segura?-

-Nunca había soñado de esa manera. Además, puede ser recuerdos de antes de nacer.-

Leo cambió su expresión a una de susto.

-Digo, ¿Qué otro sentido tendría si no estar dentro del huevo? Tal vez fue cuando…- me asusté al pensarlo. –Me practicaron los experimentos que Cabeza de Piel nos contó…-

Ambos nos miramos con pánico.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia; aunque creo que más bien va a ser una saga, con más continuaciones aparte. ¿Qué opinan sobre esto? Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews y nos vemos el próximo domingo.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: el remplazo.

-¿Y cómo lo averiguamos?- me preguntó.

-Tal vez si le preguntamos a Cabeza de Piel.- sugerí.

-Sabes que aún no estás en condiciones de salir, Vee.- me regañó.

-Pero apenas me recupere, me ayudarás a buscarlo ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.-

Los días pasaban lentamente. Aún no podía respirar al hacer movimiento. Me urgía salir de ese bache para comenzar a buscar a Cabeza de Piel.

Las pesadillas me seguían atormentando casi todas las noches. Siempre en el mismo encierro, en la misma situación indefensa y luego perturbada de sufrimiento intenso.

Hacía todo lo posible para sanar rápido. Seguía todas las indicaciones de Donnie y del sensei. E incluso, traté de obligarme a respirar fuerte cuando caminaba para no ahogarme. Nunca logré hacer funcionar ese método.

Me puse de pie frente a un saco de entrenamiento. Ese día me sentía mejor que los anteriores. Comencé a atacar a golpes fuertes al pobre bulto. Todo iba genial hasta que de repente comencé a ver borroso. No me había dado cuenta de mi cansancio. Me había emocionado demasiado.

Me dejé caer de rodillas. Mientras recuperaba el aire, lanzaba maldiciones y golpeaba el piso con enojo. Luego volvía a respirar profundo mientras casi lloraba, impotente.

-Vee…- me habló de repente Mikey, mientras entraba en el dojo. -Donnie quiere mostrarnos halg… ¿Oye estas bien?-

-Sí.- le respondí con frustración, mientras me levantaba.

-A bueno. Donnie quiere mostrarnos algo ¿Vienes?-

-No. Quiero descansar.- le dije mientras me iba para mi habitación.

-Está bien. Estaremos en la salida de la alcantarilla. Por si cambias de opinión.-

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me dejé caer en la cama. Estaba triste. ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en recuperarme? Pensaba.

-Ajj necesito algo que me distraiga.- me dije para mí misma.

Mi atención se centró en un calendario que tenía en mi mesa. Treinta y uno de octubre.

-¡Es Halloween!- me dije. –Buena distracción.- sonreí.

Caminé lo más rápido que mis pulmones me permitían. Iba a ver qué podía hacer con mis hermanos. Mikey dijo que estarían en la salida de la guarida. Me dirigí hacia ahí. Pero no estaban.

Sentí un desaliento al ver que no estaban. Sabía que habían salido; no había ruido en la casa.

-Entonces supongo que me dedicaré a comer dulces sola.- dije tristemente.

Estaba en la cocina atracándome con unas gomitas que April me había traído hacía poco y que había escondido fuera del alcance de Mikey.

Ya estaba terminándome la última cuando entendí qué era lo que Donnie quería mostrarnos. Lo vi trabajando en el vagón de cabeza de Piel. Quise asegurarme que estaba en lo correcto. Me dirigí hacia su laboratorio.

Cuando iba a entrar, los escuché dentro. Ya habían llegado. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con que tenían a un invitado con disfraz de ¿Nosotros?

Todos se quedaron viéndome con sorpresa.

-Oigan, ¿Cuántos más hay de ustedes?- preguntó el imbécil del disfraz.

-Si iban a remplazarme, al menos lo hubieran hecho por Casei o April. – les reclamé con enojo. –Al menos a ellos sí los hubiera aceptado.- les terminé de decir con el llanto amenazando en salir.

Casi de inmediato salí. Iba lo más rápido que podía. Me encerré en mi habitación. Casi no podía respirar. Había corrido. Además sentía un nudo en la garganta que me dificultaba inhalar.

Me senté en mi cama a recuperarme. Cuando oí a Leo del otro lado de la puerta:

-Vee. No es lo que estás pensando.-

-¡Ya déjame sola!- le grité. Estaba realmente furiosa. No quería hablar con nadie.

-Está bien…- escuché decir a Leo con tristeza.

Después de estar casi todo el día en mí cuarto. El enojo se fue disipado y decidí salir.

Tenía que disculparme con Leo, por haberle gritado así. Además tenía que asegurarme que el odioso tipo se había ido.

Solo escuchaba ruido en el laboratorio de Donnie. Tal vez estaban todos ahí.

Entré sin que se percataran. Solo Donnie y el tipo raro estaban ahí. Al parecer, mi hermano le estaba enseñando ninjutsu.

Se veía patético. El tipo trataba de hacer caer a Donnie con las piernas. Ni si quiera eso podía.

-Y yo caigo al suelo…- le decía Donnie tranquilamente.

-oye.- dije de repente, llamando su atención. -¿En serio crees que es tan fácil ser ninja?-

-hola Vee.- me respondió Donnie. – ¿Ya no estás enojada?-

-Por supuesto que sí.- respondí sarcásticamente. –dos cosas: ¿De dónde salió este tipo? Y ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Él es Pulverizador. Llegó por accidente…- me respondió Donnie.

-¡Hola!- me dijo el tipo desde el suelo, aun tratando de derribar a Donnie.

-Hola, soy la reina de Melmak…- le respondí grosera y sarcásticamente.

-¿En serio?- me preguntó.

-¡No! Idiota.- le respondí aún más groseramente. -¿Y los demás?-

-Patrullando.- me respondió Donnie.

El tipo seguía tratando de derrumbar a Donnie.

-Oye, ya. En serio. Te vez más imbécil que normalmen…-estaba diciendo yo cuando él pudo tirar a Donnie al suelo. –Te…- terminé de decir, sorprendida.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! ¿Cuándo tendré mi cinta negra?- preguntó emocionado.

Donnie y yo lo miramos con impaciencia y fastidio.

El teléfono de Donnie estaba sonando. Contestó:

-Donatello…- contestó. –No puede ser. Si lo mordió es veneno, no ponzoña.-

-¿Mordió? ¿Veneno? ¿Donnie que pasa?- le pregunté alarmada.

-Es Raph…- me respondió.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece. Es de nickelodeon.

Cuando Vee se refiere a Melcak, es en honor a la serie de televisión: Alf. Tal vez no la recuerden porque ya es un poco viejita (80´s) pero espero que entiendan.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus reviews. Nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: encontrando al héroe.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo Donnie, mientras tomaba su botiquín de emergencia.

-Voy con tigo.- le dije.

-No. Aún estas en recuperación.- me regañó.

-Donnie por favor…- le reclamé. –Ellos me necesitan.-

-Ya dije que no.- miró al tipo y le dijo: -¿Sabes conducir?-

-Pfs manejo un camión de helados todos los veranos.-

-¿En serio? ¿Lo dejarás ir a él y a mí no? Comienzo a creer que sí es mi remplazo.- me quejé.

-Está bien...- dijo Donnie con fastidio. –Pero no exijas demasiado.-

Íbamos por la carretera. De acera en acera. El muy idiota no sabía mantener la dirección.

-¿No que sabías conducir?- le preguntó Donnie.

-Nunca rebaso los doce kilómetros por hora.- se excusó.

-¡Inútil!- le dije groseramente. –Donnie, te dije que yo podía conducir.-

-Nunca lo has hecho.- me respondió.

-Pero estoy segura que lo haría mejor que este idiota.-

-Solo siéntate y tú…- señalando a pulverizador. –Trata de conducir bien. Prepararé el antídoto de Raph.-

El tipo conducía como mi abuela; al menos eso pienso si la tuviera. Me harté de su atarantamiento y descontrol. Así que comencé a pelear el volante.

-¡Dame eso!-

-¡No! Yo soy el que conduce…-

-¡Ya!- gritó Donnie desde atrás. –No puedo trabajar así.-

Yo me senté con enojo. No me gustaba para nada ese tipo.

Llegamos a un lugar cerrado.

-No hay salida. Tendremos que rodear.- dijo el tipo.

-No hay tiempo de rodear. Tienes que cruzarla.- le dijo Donnie, que ya estaba de regreso.

-¿Qué?-

-Si quieres ser un héroe, ¡Crúzala!- sentenció Donnie.

-Sobre la cuestión de ser un héroe…- decía el tipo cobardemente.

-¡Inútil!...- comencé a decir yo cuando fui interrumpida por Donnie:

-¡Crúzala!- agarrando el volante con fuerza.

Logramos continuar con firmeza y estrellarnos contra unos ventanales. Caímos dentro del edificio. Ahí estaban mis otros hermanos junto con un tipo pez y Stockman.

No aguanté las ganas de hacer algo, así que abrí la puerta y lancé a la batalla. No me importaba si aún no estuviera recuperada o no.

Pero olvidé por completo un único detalle. No traía ninguna arma con migo. Salí muy de prisa. Por suerte. Donnie accionó un cañón de basura y golpeó al pez robótico que iba a atacarme.

Divisé a Raph tirado en el suelo junto con Mikey, quien sostenía su mano. Un tipo se acercaba por detrás. Tenía la intención de atacarlos. Yo corrí lo más rápido que pude y lo derribé de una patada. Ambos caímos al suelo; solo que él quedó casi inconsciente.

Me faltaba la respiración. Me había exigido mucho.

-Vee ¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó Mikey.

-Sí…- contesté casi sin voz. –Raph…- me acerqué y lo abracé con fuerza. –Ya llegué. Aquí estoy.- le dije con protección.

Esa escena me hiso recordar un momento donde los papeles fueron invertidos.

 _Flashback:_

 _Tenía cuatro años. Raph y yo salimos a darle un paseo a Spike por la alcantarilla. El sensei nos había sentenciado de no alejarnos mucho. Y sobre sentenció a mi hermano de no dejarme sola en ningún momento._

 _Era una de las primeras veces que salía de casa. No conocía nada._

 _Mi instinto curioso me jugó una mala pasada. Vi un ratoncito correr por ahí; detrás de nosotros. Yo iba un poquito más detrás de Raph. Él no vio cuando yo me quedé a ver el animalito._

 _Estaba fascinada de ver un ser tan parecido a mi papá pero pequeño y no hablaba ni usaba ropa._

 _Cuando levanté la mirada para enseñárselo a Raph, me di cuenta que estaba sola._

 _-¿Raph?... Raphael…- comencé a gritar con temor._

 _Me levanté y comencé a caminar en su búsqueda. El tiempo comenzó a pasar. Y yo seguía sin encontrar a mi hermano._

 _Llegó el momento en el que me rendí. Me senté y me puse a llorar. Ahora nunca más encontraría a mi hermano y no podría llegar de vuelta a casa. Tendría que crecer sola, sin amigos, sin hermanos y sin papá… todo eso pasó por mi inocente cabecita._

 _En medio de mi llanto, logre escuchar la voz de Raph que me llamaba con desesperación._

 _-¡Raph!- le grité con alegría._

 _-¡Vee!- lo logré escuchar más cerca._

 _Lo logré ver acercarse en la oscuridad._

 _-Vee.-_

 _Yo solo lloré y corrí hacia él. Lo abracé con fuerza y mucha alegría._

 _-Ya llegué, Vee. Aquí estoy…- me dijo._

 _Fin del flashback._

-Vee, necesito verlo.- me dijo Donnie desde detrás.

Le cedí mi campo para que lo atendiese.

-Raph ¿Me escuchas, hermano?-

-Donnie ¿Por qué tengo dedos en los pies?- le preguntó.

-Resiste…- le respondió.

Le inyectó su brebaje extraño y esperó a que surgiera efecto.

-Gracias… unicornio mágico.- respondió Raph.

-Sí. Lo salvamos.- festejó pulverizador.

-Salvamos suena a manada.- le respondí sarcásticamente.

-¡Querías detenerte a vender helados!- se quejó Donnie.

-Donnie ¿Es normal que el tortumovil haga eso?- preguntó Mikey señalando el auto envuelto en circuitos.

La fuente de energía estaba fracturada. Eso haría que los kranks vinieran a nosotros como moscas sobre basura. Dicho y hecho. Logramos salir pero mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, nos emboscaron. Salían de todos lados.

Ya Raph estaba de vuelta. Así que salió con los demás a enfrentarlos.

Leo no me dejaba salir. Yo le insistía pero aun así no me lo permitía.

Con tantas discusiones y robots por todos lados, fuimos a chocar contra un muro.

Todos peleaban afuera; menos yo y pulverizador. Las cosas no estaban parejas. Mi ansiedad me comía por dentro. Por un lado sentía que estaba lista pero por otro, me sentía incapaz.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a mis limitaciones y mantenerme con vigor sin perder el aire.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Este capítulo está un poco aburrido pero espero que les guste. Me costó mucho escribirlo. Tengo un nuevo trabajo que me exige más tiempo. Pero voy a estar escribiendo cada vez que puedo.

Sobre la actualización del hongo alucinógeno; trabajo en ello. Prometo subir capitulo a finales de marzo. Estoy muy atareada con el trabajo así que voy escribiendo de a poquitos. Espero me comprendan. Y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: en busca del héroe, segunda parte

Podía oír la batalla afuera. Realmente me necesitaban.

-Voy a salir.- dije.

-Pero Leo dijo que…- comenzó a decir el Pulverizador.

-Él no es mi papá.- le respondí con enojo. –Y tú tampoco.-

Salí a pesar de no llevar armas con migo. Los kranks estaban por todas partes. Empecé a pelear con uno de ellos, a mano limpia. Era un poco más difícil que con mi ventaja de armamento, pero lo podía lograr.

El aire me comenzó a faltar. Ese no era el momento para debilitarme. Sin embargo, continuaba tratando de sacar al cerebro rosado de su casita.

Mi fuerza se fue casi por completo. Entonces el krank comenzó a atacarme. Yo solo me cubría los golpes. Cada vez estaba más cerca del suelo. Estaba sucumbiendo ante uno solo de esos robots, que con mi salud en excelentes condiciones, lo habría desarmado como un juguete de mala calidad.

De repente, algo llamó la atención del krank. Uno de ellos llevaba consigo la celda de energía y el idiota del Pulverizador iba detrás.

-¡Pulverizador no!- le gritó Donnie.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.- dijo.

-No; no puedes.- le replicó Donnie.

El krank que me atacaba me dejó para ir y encargarse del idiota de ese tipo.

Me quedé en el suelo, tratando de recuperar energía y aire. Logré ver como el que tenía la celda se subió a un helicóptero. Donnie iba por él pero decidió salvar al Pulverizador.

Dejamos que el krank se llevara la celda. Y yo no pude hacer nada. Traté de levantarme y con mis escasas fuerzas, no lo logré.

Una vez que todos se habían ido. Pulverizador dijo:

-Lo arruiné todo.-

-Hay amigo, no es tu culpa.- respondió Mikey.

-En realidad, sí la es.- agregó Leo.

-No…- interrumpió Donnie. –Yo fui el que fracturó la celda, cuando derribé la mampara.-

-Bueno…- dijo el tipo. -¿Cuándo seguiré mi entrenamiento?-

-Nunca, imbécil.- le respondí con enojo.

-Vee…- me regañó Mikey. A lo que me quedé callada.

-Seguiré practicando. Y cuando vea…- estaba diciendo el tipo cuando todos le interrumpimos:

-¡Adiós!-

Al siguiente día, corríamos con los go-cars. Detrás de la supuesta celda. Era un caos. Más de una vez casi terminó alguno, si no eran todos, envuelto en un grave accidente. Nuestra cacería se estaba tornando inútil.

Optamos por ir en busca de Cabeza de Piel. Él podría saber dónde estaba y volvérsela a quitar al krank.

A mí me funcionaba la idea. Por fin le podría pedir que me contara más sobre mi pasado antes de nacer y si podía, ayudarme a superar las heridas que aún hoy me seguían lastimando.

Lo localizamos y fuimos por él. Estaba dormido.

-¿Quién va a despertarlo?- preguntó Donnie.

-Zafo…- respondimos todos menos Mikey.

Le tocó que despertarlo.

-Cabeza de Piel, ya está el desayuno…- dijo con mucho temor.

El enorme cocodrilo despertó con ira. Un fuerte rugido dejó notar que no nos estaba reconociendo. Fue golpeando y derribando a todos pero; al llegar a mí, levantó sus garras afiladas. Yo no quería atacarle. Ni si quiera para defenderme. Yo solo me encogí esperando la golpiza. Pero nunca sucedió.

Justo antes de golpearme con su enorme mano, casi en frente de mi cara, se detuvo.

-Vennus…- dijo seguidamente. –Hay no. ¿Me volví a enojar?-

-Sí. Y me tomaste de la cara.- se quejó Donnie.

-Cuanto lo ciento. Ustedes son mis únicos amigos. Es por eso que les confié la celda de energía…-

-Acerca de eso… sucedió algo gracioso.- dijo Mikey nerviosamente.

-Sí pero, antes de contarla; ¿Por qué no te relajas y te sientas? Mientras yo y mi cara demos un gran paso hacia atrás.- dijo Donnie, alejándose.

-Creo que la tiene… el krang.- dijo Leo.

Cabeza de Piel se enfureció. Y volvió a tomar a Donatello de la cabeza.

-¡Cabeza de Piel no!- le grité. –Por favor…- le insistí con un nudo en la garganta en formación. Me entristecía verlo cuando perdía el control sobre sí.

Me escuchó porque casi de inmediato se tranquilizó y soltó a mi hermano.

-Obviamente hicieron todo lo posible por protegerla.- dijo finalmente.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Mikey, cuando Raph lo interrumpió:

-Exactamente así fue.-

-Cabeza de Piel. Tenemos que recuperarla.- dijo Leo.

-Con la celda, ellos podrán abrir el portal hacia la dimensión x.- respondió Cabeza de Piel.

-Podrán traer lo que quieran.- dijo Donnie.

-Cosas tan horribles que hasta a mí me aterroriza la idea.- agregó Cabeza de Piel.

Cuando él dijo eso, mi estómago se anudó. Sentí miedo. ¿Qué es tan malo que hasta al guerrero más fiero le asusta?

-Tenemos que impedir que eso suceda.- dijo Leo. -¿Puedes decirnos dónde está?-

-Todo lo que recuerdo desde que vine otra vez a la tierra, es esto.- haciendo un dibujo geométrico en el suelo.

Yo miré a Leo. Él entendió casi de inmediato lo que mi mirada quería decir.

-Y recuerdas lo que paso antes de rescatar a Vee ¿Verdad?- le preguntó cuándo terminó el singular dibujo.

Nos miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Cabeza de Piel…- comencé a decir. –Tenemos que hablar ahora.-

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece es de nickelodeon.

El capítulo fue un poco corto pero espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia está llegando a su final. Faltan pocos capítulos. ¿Que sugieren que escriba después de este fanfic? Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: la guerrera del todo contra todo.

-Vee, no es el momento.- insistió Donnie.

Yo lo miré con suplica.

-Sí lo es.- respondió Leo. –Vee necesita saber esto.-

Cabeza de Piel nos miraba con confusión.

-Bueno si van a hablar, ¿-podrían hacerlo de regreso a casa?- preguntó Donnie.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Leo.

Mikey no dejo que Donnie respondiera. Él fue quien volvió a invitar a Cabeza de Piel:

-Él pude venir con nosotros.-

Veníamos caminando. Cabeza de Piel venía más atrás. Pero yo le esperé un momento.

-Cabeza de Piel…- le dije para llamar su atención. -¿Podemos hablar ahora?-

Eso llamó la atención de mis hermanos. Leo y Mikey se detuvieron a esperarnos pero el resto, más bien aceleraron su paso. Suponían que esto terminaría en una rabieta del cocodrilo.

-Espera un momento Vee…- me interrumpió Mikey. –Cabeza de Piel, por favor, no te vayas a alterar.-

Ni si quiera sabía de qué exactamente íbamos a hablar. Pero parecía comprenderme.

-Lo voy a intentar con toda mi voluntad.- respondió.

-¿Sabías que Vee está teniendo pesadillas muy particulares?- preguntó Leo, para romper el hielo, al ver que yo no sabía cómo empezar.

Por un momento, incluso Raph y Donnie se detuvieron a mirarme. Estaban asombrados.

-¿De qué se trata joven princesa?- me preguntó Cabeza de Piel.

-yo…- me sentí avergonzada. Todos me estaban mirando. –Yo…- miré a Leo, que me daba ánimo con la mirada. –Parece tan real…- me detuve a pensar. –Sueño que estoy aprisionada en un sitio muy pequeño y me atacan con tubos de metal y luego… es como si muriera.-

-Creemos que no son pesadillas; sino recuerdos.- añadió Leo.

-Cabeza de Piel se quedó pensativo un rato.

-Vee ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- me preguntó Mikey con tristeza.

-Yo creí que ustedes se reirían de mí.- respondí.

Todos nos habíamos detenido ahora. Y en vez de burlarse, como creí que sucedería, me miraban con compasión.

-Sí son recuerdos.- rompió el silencio Cabeza de Piel. Se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a explicarnos. –mientras me tenían cautivo, vi como trajeron múltiples huevos de casi todas las especies por haber en la tierra…-

 _Flashback:_

 _Agruparon los huevos por especie. Y comenzaron los experimentos. Primero fueron irradiados. La gran mayoría de especies murieron casi de inmediato. Únicamente continuaron su desarrollo los huevos de reptil; parecían ser más fuertes._

 _Los sobrevivientes fueron expuestos a cantidades pequeñas de mutágeno. Todos crecieron enormemente. Pero muchos dejaron de albergar vida dentro._

 _Quedaban pocos; dos de tortuga, uno de cocodrilo y cuatro de serpiente._

 _A cada huevo fue inyectado genes humanos para tratar de formar el híbrido entre animal y humanidad. Todos excepto los de tortuga; habían conseguido un genoma diferente. No se sabía de dónde pero eso me llevo a pensar el relato del sensei el otro día. El gen posiblemente era el que le habían extraído a Mikey._

 _Solo los dos huevos de tortugas sobrevivieron. Los demás habían muerto._

 _Fueron sometidos a un último experimento, queriendo formar el ser perfecto que funcionase en su mundo y en el nuestro._

 _Ambos huevos se les introdujeron tubos de metal con el gas que usaban los kranks para respirar en su mundo._

 _Los embriones dentro, comenzaron a perder la vida. Así que suspendieron todo; creyendo que iban a morir._

 _Uno murió pero el otro se mantuvo al borde de la muerte y la vida._

 _A Cabeza de Piel realmente le conmovió esa criatura luchadora. Era yo. Así que decidió escapar con el huevo antes que lo mataran con otro inhumano experimento._

 _Fin del flashback._

-Al ver la fuerza y valentía de la criaturita, me alenté yo también; me volví a llenar del carácter destructivo. Y tomando el inocente huevo, me escapé.-

Mikey y yo estábamos devastados. Somos los más sentimentales del grupo. Los demás solo me miraban con lastima.

-Gracias Cabeza de Piel.- le dije casi sollozando.

-Mi intención no fue herirte.- me respondió.

-¡No! Claro que no. Yo necesitaba saber. Realmente lo necesitaba…-

-Hay Vee… pobre de ti…- me dijo Mikey casi llorando.

Yo le abracé con fuerza. Y no pude evitar liberar una lágrima.

-Yo siempre supe que algo raro había pasado con migo.- le dije sin soltarle del abrazo. –Por eso siempre he dependido tanto de ustedes.-

Esa frase pareció llegarles al alma a Leonardo y Raphael. Que se miraron el uno al otro con culpa.

-Vennus, lamento no poder ayudarte a superar tu situación.- dijo Cabeza de Piel. –Como vez, ni si quiera yo he podido controlar mis problemas.-

-Creo que la única manera de superarlo es enfrentándose a ellos de una vez por todas.- dijo Donnie.

-¿Te refieres a venganza?- preguntó Leo.

Donnie no pudo responder porque Raph le interrumpió primero:

-Ellos van a pagar todo el daño que le hicieron a mi hermanita.-

Nota de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Quiero aclarar que el flashback es narrado por Vee, por eso esa manera particular.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: recaídas.

Después de haber descifrado donde se escondían los krangs (TCRI), partimos junto a Cabeza de Piel a obtener de regreso la celda de energía. Pero Raphael no solo quería hacer eso, también estaba furioso por lo que me hicieron en el pasado y quería que ellos sufrieran como me pasó a mí en mi gestación.

Cabeza de Piel se quedó peleando solo en el primer piso. Nosotros poco a poco fuimos subiendo por el ascensor. Por ratos afuera y por otros dentro.

Cuando llegamos al último piso, la puerta se abrió. No pude ver lo que había del otro lado porque se infiltró un gas verdoso que me cortó la respiración de inmediato.

Los demás me miraron y comenzaron a toser también pero yo fui quien primero calló.

No supe que pasó durante un rato. Me sentía como cuando me enfrenté contra Karai.

Vi borroso, Donnie me hablaba pero le escuchaba lejos.

-Vennus ¿Estás respirando?-

-Sssí…- le respondí casi sin aire. Luego me sentí otra vez en desmayo.

-No puedo respirar…- le dije.

-Pero es la única forma de salir de aquí.- escuché a Leo.

-Vee ¿Crees que puedas aguantar la respiración?- me preguntó Donnie.

-No…- le respondí casi sin aliento.

-Entonces ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?- preguntó Raph.

-Hay que hacerlo.- dijo Donnie. -Creo que Vee puede aguantar otra exposición. Pero puede tener consecuencias…-

-Yo puedo…- le dije tomándolo lo más fuerte que podía del brazo.

-Hagámoslo.- dijo Leo. –Sostendremos la respiración. Mikey saca a Vee lo más rápido posible. Donnie trata de deshacerte del aire toxico y los demás, vengan con migo.-

Mikey me tomó en brazos y me sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho. Rompieron el cristal y otra vez ese ambiente hostil invadió mis pulmones.

Casi de inmediato perdí la conciencia. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue haber despertado en casa, con una mascarilla de oxígeno en mi cara.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté.

-¡Vee, Estas bien!-Exclamó Mikey. –Casi mueres.-

-¿Recuerdas algo?- me preguntó Donnie.

-Estábamos invadiendo el TCRI y… - me detuve a ver quién estaba en mi rededor. Toda mi familia y April. -¿Dónde está Cabeza de Piel?-

-En el planeta de los krangs. – respondió Mikey, tristemente.

Sentí fuego por dentro. Mi héroe ahora estaba atrapado y sin saber si al menos estaba bien.

-Estuviste expuesta a óxido de nitrógeno, que es lo que respiran los krangs.- me explicó Donnie. –Tuve que reanimarte; entraste en paro cardiorrespiratorio…-

Flashback:

 _Ellos despertaron y se dieron cuenta de la situación. Estaban como en el mundo krang._

 _-¡Chicos, Vee no está bien!- dijo Mikey, mirándome en el suelo, respirando pesadamente._

 _-Es la alergia.- dijo Donnie. –Los krang respiran óxido de nitrógeno.- me revisó con atención. –Vennus ¿estas respirando?-_

 _Yo entreabrí los ojos y lo miré._

 _-Sssí… No puedo respirar…-_

 _-Tenemos que romper el cristal y salir pero si Vee se expone al gas toxico de nuevo…- dijo Donnie._

 _-Pero es la única forma de salir de aquí.- dijo Leo._

 _-Vee ¿Crees que puedas aguantar la respiración?- preguntó Donnie._

 _-No…-_

 _-Entonces ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- dijo Raph._

 _-Hay que hacerlo. Creo que Vee puede aguantar otra exposición pero pude tener consecuencias.- dijo Donnie._

 _-Yo puedo…- respondí._

 _-Hagámoslo.- dijo Leo. –Sostendremos la respiración. Mikey saca a Vee lo más rápido posible. Donnie trata de deshacerte del aire toxico y los demás, vengan con migo.-_

 _Rompieron el cristal y salimos. En el pecho de Mikey comencé a convulsionar._

 _-¡Algo le pasa a Vee!- gritó a pesar de que tenía que contener la respiración._

 _Instintivamente Donnie lanzó un krang, logrando romper los ventanales. El aire comenzó a penetrar. Pronto el gas se había extinguido._

 _-Saca a Vee rápido.- ordenó Leo._

 _Mikey salió con migo en brazos. Pronto se volvió a asomar, alarmado._

 _-¡Donnie, Vee no está nada bien!-_

 _Él tuvo que salir a auxiliarme. Me encontró encorvada hacia atrás, justo como lo hice la primera vez. Y haciendo gestos como pez fuera del agua._

 _-Hay no.- dijo._

 _No sabía ni qué hacer. Solo le tocaba esperar a ver como reaccionaba._

 _De repente me que quedé totalmente quieta y erguida._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mikey._

 _-No está respirando ¡Entró en paro!-_

 _De inmediato comenzó a hacerme RCP y darme aire de boca a boca, justo como lo hacen con los rescatados del agua._

 _No estaba funcionando. Yo no reaccionaba._

 _Mikey se estaba comenzando a asustar y Donnie continuaba tratando de reanimarme._

 _-Vamos Vee…- susurraba en cada intento fallido._

 _Habían pasado dos largos e intensos minutos. Yo seguía sin reaccionar. De repente, jalé aire y luego comencé a toser._

 _-¡Sí!- gritó Mikey._

 _-Aguanta hermanita. Ya casi nos vamos a casa.- me dijo Donnie._

 _Fin del flashback._

Estaba casi dormida cuando Donnie terminó su relato. Parecía estar totalmente tranquila. Confiaba en Donnie plenamente cuando se trataba de asuntos médicos.

-Descansa hermanita.- me dijo Raph desde un lado de la cama.

Luego me quedé dormida.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece es de nickelodeon.

Coloqué los hechos de esa manera para que todo tuviera sentido. En un principio Vee no sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Lamento la tardanza. Se me presentó un imprevisto pero prometo que todas las semanas habrá capitulo nuevo; ya sea domingo por la noche o lunes por la mañana. Espero me comprendan y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: el cumpleaños de Vee.

Pasaron tres días y yo continuaba en cama. Raph era quien más estaba con migo. Por alguna razón, él sentía la necesidad de protegerme. Tal vez era porque se sentía culpable de haberme hecho sufrir semanas atrás con las discusiones.

Cuando yo no estaba durmiendo, buscaba algo para entretenerme con él. Dibujábamos juntos, a pesar de que él solo supiera hacer hombres de palitos. A veces le convencía de que me contara una historia, como cuando pequeños; a él no le gustaba, sin embargo lo hacía. Creo que fue larga y torturante su estadía con migo. Pero recalco, él estaba ahí por su voluntad; nadie lo obligó.

Después de haber pasado en reposo total, mi recuperación fue intensa. No quería tardar tanto en recuperarme como la vez anterior. Así que Donnie y sensei hacían todo lo que cabe en posible para que yo recuperara mi condición normal. Casi siempre con ejercicios de respiración y meditación.

Por fin se llegó el día de mi cumpleaños. Ahora era una muchachita de trece. Y por suerte, ya estaba recuperada para ese día.

Entrenábamos en el dojo. Ya me habían integrado a los ejercicios normales de nuevo. Estábamos sentados en fila. Teníamos que esquivar un golpe de sensei por detrás sin ver.

A todos nos dieron de a palos. A todos excepto a Leo. Típico.

Por fin me dejaron salir a patrullar. Cara de Pez y Perrera estaban parados como si esperaran algo. Los atacamos de todos modos. Pero extrañamente ¿huyeron? Los seguimos y por ir detrás de ellos, de jetas, caímos en una trampa diseñada por Baxter Stockman. La trampa no era únicamente para nosotros; pera los dos tipejos también.

Torpe e ignorante de las cosas obvias.

-Bienvenidos al laberinto de la muerte.- dijo Stockman desde algún lugar.

Del techo cayeron pequeños cohetes. Los esquivamos fácilmente. Pero Perrera y Cara de Pez aún seguían ahí. Estaban siendo atacados también. Era parte del plan del científico loco.

Después de una leve discusión entre los malos, el piso se abrió y caímos por un enorme abismo.

Continuamos nuestra pelea hasta que enormes cuchillas laser se dejaron caer por desde el techo. Se balanceaban entre nosotros.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Raph, empujando a Cara de Pez. -¿Te salvé? ¿Por qué chico calamar?-

-Les propongo que hagamos una tregua.- dijo Leo.

-Jamás.- respondió Perrera, corriendo hacia la salida por su cuenta. Un cuchillo casi lo rebana. Terminó por aceptar la propuesta.

Después de ser atacados por bolas con picos, llevábamos bario tiempo caminando.

-Ya pasamos por aquí antes.- dijo Perrera, mientras huelía.

-Estamos caminando en círculos.- dijo Donnie.

-¿Estás seguro?...- decía Raph cuando una pared nos separó. En un lugar quedamos Cara de Pez, Raph y yo; y en el otro lado los demás.

Llevábamos rato de caminar en un largo, largo túnel.

-El túnel más largo de la historia, de la muerte.- dijo Raph pesadamente.

-Raph…- me iba a quejar cuando el mismo me calló:

-No te quejes, cobarde.-

-Yo no soy ninguna cob…- cuando se cerró el túnel en frente de nosotros.

-Nos encerró.- dijo Raph.

-No me digas.- respondí sarcásticamente.

-Hay cállate.- me comenzó a amenazar cuando una fuerte turbina de viento nos comenzó a absorber.

Cara de Pez solo se aferró con sus patas robóticas al piso, mientras mi hermano y yo éramos arrastrados a nuestra muerte segura. Pero el tipo nos ayudó. Nos tomó justo antes de pasar por el enorme ventilador. Y luego nos llevó a un lugar seguro.

-Gracias.- le dije de manera habían enseñado a agradecer por todo.

-Ya quedamos a mano.- dijo Raph.

-No se confundan. Yo no lo hice por bondad o compasión. Simplemente yo voy a ser el que tenga la dicha de acabar con ustedes; no un idiota nerd.-

No teníamos nada que conversar así que Raph rompió el hielo:

-Dime Xever ¿Qué hace un buen pez como tú con Destructor?-

Él nos contó su historia. Fue un niño ladrón. Y cuando lo atraparon, destructor lo rescató de la cárcel.

-La última misión que me encargó fue destruirlos a ustedes, sus hermanos y su maestro.- dijo.

-Entonces ¿Lo haces porque estas en deuda con él?- preguntó Raph.

-No. Me gusta el oficio de estar aplastando cabezas a diario.-

-Bueno ya tenemos algo en común.- dijo mi hermano.

-En realidad somos muy parecidos.-

Yo me escalofrié de imaginarme a dos tipos como Raph. ¿Quién los detendría juntos?

En ese momento logramos escuchar a los demás al otro lado. Así que Xever rompió la pared. Ya estábamos juntos de nuevo.

Por suerte, en ese momento, Donnie encontró la posible salida. Caímos a la misma habitación donde estaba Stockman.

-No. Se supone que deberían destruirse entre sí, no trabajar en equipo.- se quejó.

-Bueno, es que eso aprendes cuando vives con cuatro hermanos más.- le respondí.

-Bueno. Habrán llegado al final de mi laberinto pero llegó la hora de…-

-¿La hora de bonos?- preguntó Mikey emocionado.

-Sí.-

Un enorme robot apareció. Nos estaba apaleando hasta que volvimos a trabajar en equipo. Entre Mikey y Perrera lo distrajeron y Raph y Cara de Pez, destruyeron la plataforma donde estaba el tipo.

-¡No! Dejen de trabajar en equipo.- se quejó.

-Ya te lo dije Dexter…- me burlé.

-Pues esto no será lo último que vean de Dex… Baxter Stockman.- respondió alejándose.

Ya en casa. Estábamos cansados. Tal vez mañana celebrara mi cumpleaños. Hoy solo quería dormir. O al menos eso quería hasta que me encontré con el sensei y April en el dojo. Ella tenía un t-sen con ella. Uno idéntico al mío.

Me entró un arrebato de celos y no pude evitar decir:

-¿Así que ahora yo no soy tu única hija?-

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Para una mejor comprensión, en las palabras o frases subrayadas, al final del párrafo en letra pequeña viene su significado.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Prometo que para esta semana voy a subir el siguiente capítulo del hongo alucinógeno. Pero no exactamente en domingo. Será cualquier día de esta. Así que por favor no se enojen con migo. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y trabajo lo más rápido que puedo. Sin más por el momento, nos vemos el próximo domingo.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: el rencuentro de hermanas.

Splinter y April se quedaron atónitos. No entendían qué rayos pasaba con migo. ¿Por qué me estaban dando esos arrebatos?

-¿Qué?- preguntó el sensei. –Vennus, no entiendo.-

-¿Me estas sustituyendo por ella?- le pregunté con tristeza. –No te estoy complaciendo ¿Verdad?-

-Vennus…- comenzó a decir el sensei.

-Claro que no.- interrumpió April. –Solo estábamos buscando un arma para mí.-

-¿Y justo la mía tenías escoger? De tantas armas que hay ¿Tenías que escoger la mía?- le reclamé.

-Muchachas. Ya no discutan por algo tan tonto.- dijo Splinter.

-¡no!- casi grité. –Yo soy tu única hija. La princesa…- no aguanté llorar. Así que mejor me abrí camino hacia mi cuarto.

Mis hermanos estaban viendo lo ocurrido desde la puerta. Parecían confundidos. Pero eso no me importó. Solo pasé en medio de ellos y no dije nada.

Aún estaba enojada. Sentía la amenaza de April. Creía estúpidamente que ella quería robarme mi lugar y que incluso me sobrepasaría. Fui una tonta.

Sentía la necesidad de superarme a mí misma. Fui al dojo a entrenar sola. Recordé que aún no sabía lanzar flechas o zurikens; así que me dediqué a perfeccionarlo.

Dibujé un círculo pequeño en la pared. Tomé un zuriken y lo lancé.

-¡Cuidado!- grité, al ver que Leo apareció momentáneamente en la dirección que yo había lanzado.

Él se encogió. El afilado aparato le rozó la cabeza.

-¡Leo! ¿Estás bien?- pregunté corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?- me reprochó con enojo.

-Lo ciento. Yo solo quería aprender a lanzar…-

Su rostro cambió a uno de asombro.

-¿Querías aprender tú sola?-

-Sí.- respondí tristemente.

-Es por lo de la nueva arma de April ¿Verdad?-

-Mnju.- respondí con vergüenza, mirando al suelo.

-¿Sabes? Es tu día de suerte. Porque yo voy a enseñarte a lanzar. Y no solo zurikens, también flechas.-

Yo sonreí ante la idea. Siempre había soñado en ser arquera.

Después de barias horas de entrenamiento, de lanzar y lanzar, calculando fuerza, distancia y trayectoria; lo había logrado.

Ya era de noche otra vez. Y ese día tampoco había celebrado mi cumpleaños. Comencé a pensar que eso no le importaba a mi familia. De todos modos, ellos eran los que siempre me celebraban ¿Por qué este año no?

-Espera un momento Vee.- me dijo Leo, yendo a su habitación. –Feliz cumpleaños Vee.- me dijo, entregándome un arco y flechas. Eran los suyos, los que el sensei le había regalado cuando era más joven.

Yo lo miré con duda y le pregunté:

-¿Estás seguro? Es tu arco.-

-Yo casi no lo uso. Creo que tú le darás mejor mantenimiento que yo. De todos modos vas a ser una excelente arquera.-

-Gracias.- le dije, tomándolo con cariño. –Seré la mejor de las arqueras kunoichis.-

Esa noche salimos, especialmente a observar el TCRI. Realmente quería estar lejos de ese lugar. Las pocas veces que me había acercado a ese tipo de sitios, terminaba casi muerta. Prefería tratar de distraerme con Mikey para no entrar en desesperación, al saber que podíamos o debíamos entrar.

-Este juego está demasiado realista.- dijo Mikey, jugando en el teléfono.

-Te mostraré lo que es realista.- comenzó a amenazar Raph.

-Oigan, dejen de estar peleando.- ordenó Leo.

-Según el dispositivo que decodifiqué, esta noche va a cruzar una especie de nave exploradora.- dijo Donnie, con un aparato pequeño en la mano. Mikey lo había juntado mientras me sacaba del TCRI la última vez.

-Así que tenemos que estar alertas.- dijo Leo, mirándonos seriamente a Mikey y a mí.

-Sí…- respondió una voz femenina. –no saben quién podría sorprenderlos.-

Era Karai que salía desde las sombras. Ella y yo teníamos algo pendiente; al menos a mi criterio. Traté de avanzar hacia ella, sacando mi t-sen pero Leo me detuvo con su brazo en frente mío.

-Karai, no estoy de humor.- dijo Leo, aun deteniéndome.

Ella insistió en pelear. Así que Leo nos permitió luchar contra ella. Yo me sentía complacida. Realmente quería terminar la pelea que había comenzado hacía semanas.

Nos vimos interrumpidos por una actividad en el TCRI. Una enorme nave con tentáculos apareció en el cielo.

-¿Hay un plan para esto?- preguntó Karai.

-Uno que no te incluya.- le respondí groseramente.

-Cállate Vee. – me regañó Leo. –Y sí hay uno. ¡Corran!-

La espantosa nave comenzó a dispararnos rayos rosas. Tratábamos de escondernos de su escáner pero era muy potente.

Karai continuaba corriendo con nosotros.

-¡Ya deja de seguirnos!- le dije de mala gana.

-Vee, no hay tiempo de pelear ahora.- me volvió a regañar Leo.

Ella sentía mi repudio. No le agradaba. Así que se alejó por su propia cuenta. Pero nosotros seguíamos siendo perseguidos. A penas fue que logramos escondernos en las alcantarillas. Desde una abertura de desagüe, miramos como la nave se volvió invisible.

-Hay excelente…- dijo Raph sarcásticamente. –No asustaba tanto cuando podíamos verlo.-

Donnie había construido unos radares para lograr localizar la nave. Los colocamos en la ciudad. Y luego de haberlo hecho, Leo llegó con la idea de que Karai se aliara a nosotros. Yo no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto. Incluso le pidió concejo a Splinter. Pero él solo nos dejó aún más confundidos.

Era hora de decidir si confiar en ella o no.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

¿Te gusta TFP? Este fic está en sus últimos capítulos muy pronto vendrá una nueva historia. Esta vez en la saga Transformers Prime. ¿Te gustaría leerla? Estén atentos a aquí y a mi Facebook "Sari Lilliana, la escritora". En el siguiente capítulo revelaré el nombre del nuevo fanfiction.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus reviews. Nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: el enemigo de mi enemigo.

Los radares pronto descubrieron una señal. Posiblemente era la nave krank. Nos preparamos para salir. Yo había traído el arco y flechas con migo. Había decidido que a partir de ahora, serían mi arma común, además del t-sen. Siempre los traería con migo.

Pronto encontramos la nave pero nos dimos cuenta del sentido de esta. Su objetivo era destruirnos.

Fuimos a dar a un callejón sin salida. La nave disparaba su rayo contra el tortumovil. Pero karai se lanzó ante su techo y comenzó a atacarla.

Mi expectativa de ella estaba cambiando. ¿En serio nos estaba salvando?

-Hay que ayudarla.- dijo Leo, echando marcha atrás al vehículo.

-Ella puede cuidarse sola. Por ahora, hay que alejarnos de esa cosa.- dijo Raph.

-No.- respondió Leo.

A lo que Raph me miró con ganas de pedirme ayuda. Sabía que yo opinaba lo mismo que él. O al menos así era hasta que la vi tratando de ayudarnos. No le pude decir nada. No tenía palabras. Mis expectativas habían cambiado.

-Leo. El tortumovil ya no puede resistir otro ataque.- interrumpió Donnie.

-Entonces lo haré solo.- dijo apartándose del volante. –Conduce.- le dijo a Raph, quien de inmediato tomó el control y estabilizó el vehículo. –Los veré en la alcantarilla.-

Leo se dirigió hacia donde teníamos la moto.

-Oye, la moto es lo mío.- se quejó Raph.

-Ahora lo tuyo es salir de aquí.- respondió.

-Oigan eso es lo mío.- se quejó Donnie.

-Vee, ¿Qué esperas para detenerlo?- me preguntó Raph. Él sabía que yo era tan sobreprotectora como él. Que mi instinto sería ir y detener a Leo.

Yo solo lo miré con confusión.

-¿Qué esperas?- me insistió.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó la moto alejarse.

-Yo… ya se fue…- fue lo que respondí titubeante.

Lo esperábamos en la alcantarilla. Yo estaba ansiosa. Me estaba comenzando a arrepentir por haberlo dejado ir solo.

Cuando escuchamos la moto llegar y engancharse al vehículo.

-Ya volvimos.- dijo Leo, entrando, seguido por Karai.

-¿Cómo? ¿La trajiste? Leo va a ver todo nuestro equipo.- dijo Raph.

Raph y yo teníamos en común el sentido de la sobreprotección y del recelo sobre la posesión. En eso éramos muy parecidos. No pude evitar irisarme al oír a Raph mencionar nuestro equipo. Era NUESTRO; únicamente nuestro.

-Sí; si destructor descubre que tienen una lámpara de helado; esto se acabó.- se burló karai.

-¿Y? es mí lámpara de helado; mía.- le reproché.

Raph solo se quejó avergonzado.

-Karai arriesgó su vida para salvarnos. Merece nuestra confianza. Hay que escucharla.- dijo Leo.

-Tú eres el jefe.- dijo Raph de mala gana.

-Ustedes necesitan mi ayuda. ¿Realmente creen que pueden vencer una nave extraterrestre con basura?- dijo Karai.

-Basura comprimida.- respondió Donnie, de forma retante.

-Y tapas de alcantarilla.- agregó Mikey con el mismo tono.

-Y es mía. No tuya.- le seguí insistiendo sobre las posiciones.

-Lo que digo es que para destruir esa nave, necesitan un arma de verdad.-

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo cuál?- dijo Raph, sarcásticamente.

-¿Y si les consiguiera un lanza misiles portátil?-

-¿Y si mejor nos traes una bazooka?- le dije burlonamente.

-Oye, empieza a agradarme.- agregó Raph.

-Y ¿Dónde conseguirás un lanza misiles portátil?- preguntó Donnie.

-Destructor lo tiene.- respondió.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo destructor verdad?- preguntó Mikey –¿Es grande, con muchas navajas y nos odia?-

-Si. Yo creo que no nos va a prestar sus juguetes.- dijo Raph.

-Él no va a enterarse. Recibirá un cargamento en los muelles, mañana en la noche. Solo tenemos que entrar con sigilo y sustraerlo.-

-¿A alguien más le huele a trampa?- preguntó Raph.

-¿Por qué iba a engañarlos? Son los únicos que saben lo que se propone el krank.- se quejó Karai.

-Cierto pero tu expediente tampoco es el mejor.- dijo Donnie.

-Bien. Yo les conseguiré el lanza misiles.- se dio por vencida.

-¿Le robarás a Destructor?-preguntó Leo.

-Miren, él no va hacer nada al respecto. Yo voy a hacerlo con su ayuda o sin ella.-

Todos nos miramos unos a otros. Raph seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero incluso yo parecía convencida ahora.

-Tal vez te preste mi basura.- le dije con orgullo.

-Bien, este es el trato. Consigue el lanza misiles y haremos equipo.- dijo Leo.

Hablábamos. De repente salió al aire la frase de Leo:

-Destructor estará ahí.-

-Tienes razón.- dijo Raph con emoción. –Por primera vez sabemos dónde estará Destructor. Podemos tenderle una trampa.-

-¿qué?- preguntó Leo. –No podemos traicionar a Karai. Se trata de la nave krank. Quiere destruirnos.-

-Podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de sorprenderlo.- dijo Raph. -¿La vamos a dejar pasar?-

Leo se quedó pensativo. Luego me miró. Yo no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar ¿Íbamos a traicionar a la persona que tanto me había costado darle mi confianza? Algo a mí me decía que lo que Raph sugería no era bueno; no era correcto

-Está bien chicos. Acabemos con Destructor.- dijo Leo.

Algo me decía que iba a pasar algo muy malo.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece. Es de nickelodeon.

Esta historia cada vez está más cerca de su final. No olvides dejar tus reviews haciéndome saber si les ha gustado o si le quisieran cambiar algo.

¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior dije que revelaría el nombre de la nueva historia? Bueno pues esta se va a llamar: "la última cría". Espero que les llene sus expectativas y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: consecuencias de la traición.

Era de día aún. Esperábamos la llegada de destructor.

Los vimos llegar. Karai fue por las armas. Parecía que sí nos ayudaría. Pero nosotros le estábamos dando la espalda. Realmente yo no quería hacerlo. No me gustan las traiciones. Sabía que a Leo tampoco pero decidió lo mejor para el equipo; o al menos eso pensaba.

Mikey se preparaba para lanzarle una especie de granada a Destructor. Yo tenía que reaccionar ante un posible fallo de Michelangelo. Leo me había confiado hacer el segundo tiro.

Karai se percató de nuestra traición. Y apartó a destructor del tiro de Mikey. Era mi turno de actuar. Apunté con precisión pero algo me impedía hacerlo. Era mi conciencia. Esto no estaba bien. Me quedé un momento sin hacer nada.

Ella, en reacción, disparó con el mismo lanza misiles que nos iba a entregar en un principio.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Leo, empujándome fuera del camino.

Cuando caímos al suelo lo miré y le dije:

-Metimos la pata…-

-¡La nave krank está cerca!- dijo Donnie, alarmado.

Sentí un sentimiento de pánico. La nave nos asechaba y Destructor, por otro lado, nos buscaba furioso.

Corríamos como idiotas en un laberinto de contenedores. Destructor nos halló pero en ese momento la nave disparó. A lo cual nos logramos esquivar pero el tipo de millones de cuchillas había caído dentro de uno de esos enormes cajones de metal.

Leo cerró el contenedor y nos ordenó irnos.

Yo tenía mucho miedo. Los dos villanos juntos en contra de nosotros. Corrí detrás de Leo justo antes de que Destructor lograra salir.

El resto de mis hermanos se quedaron a enfrentarlo, pero yo seguí detrás de Leo. Él no se había dado cuenta que yo le seguía.

Mi hermano mayor se encontró con Karai. Estaba furiosa.

-Se cancela el trato.- dijo ella con enojo.

-Pero creí que destructor te volvía loca.-

-Sí, lo hace porque él es mi padre.-

Yo no había salido de detrás de un contenedor. Escuchaba con desesperación lo que ocurría. Cuando karai dijo eso, mi inquietud se incrementó.

Sabía que Leo había empezado una batalla con Karai y que mis otros hermanos estaban luchando con Destructor. Además, la nave krank nos seguía asechando. Pero no podía hacer nada. Solo me senté con las manos sujetando mi cabeza. Sentía ganas de llorar. No soportaba el sentimiento de culpa.

Me quedé en shock y jalando mi cabello de desesperación. Solo dejé que las cosas sucedieran en mi rededor. No podía actuar ni defenderme. Estaba totalmente vulnerable.

Donde yo estaba era un sitio un poco oculto. Nadie me vio mientras yo combatía mi guerra sentimental.

Logré divisar que Leo disparó con el lanza misiles hacia la nave krank. Esta misma se arrancó a destructor y lo envió al fondo del mar. Karai se lanzó detrás para salvarlo.

Empujar, golpear con furia.

Leo sabía dónde estaba yo. Seguro me vio mientras peleaba contra karai. Me recogió y nos dispusimos a irnos.

Llegamos a casa. Se notaba la tristeza de Leo. Él también había tenido una guerra dentro de sí; pero a diferencia con migo, él sí actuó y no se quedó solo esperando a ver que pasaba.

El sensei nos esperaba en el dojo. Llegamos y nos sentamos en fila detrás de él.

-Me alegra que estén de vuelta.- dijo.

-Sensei yo…- comenzó a decir Leo, cuando fue interrumpido por Splinter:

-Está bien Leonardo. Los demás pueden irse.-

Solo Leo y él se quedaron en el dojo. Yo ya sabía de qué iban a hablar. Solo me senté a esperar con tristeza.

De repente, Mikey me sorprendió. Puso en frente de mi cara un quequito (muffin) con una velita encendida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Vee.-

Lo miré con confusión y emoción al mismo tiempo.

-No creas que se me olvidó. – me respondió sonriendo. –Sopla la vela.-

Yo lo hice y luego sonreí.

-Gracias Mikey.-

En ese momento el sensei nos llamó al dojo. Puse el pequeño queque en la mesa y le dije a Mikey:

-Prometo que lo compartiré con tigo después.- sabía lo goloso que Mikey era.

Nos formamos en frente del sensei. El semblante de Leo había cambiado. Ahora parecía más alegre.

-Hijos míos; Vennus, es momento de que haciendas en tus entrenamientos.-

Todos menos Leo nos miramos con sorpresa y alegría.

-Vennus, ahora eres quinto dan.- me dijo el sensei, con alegría.

Yo sonreí y mis ojos brillaban de la emoción. Por fin había alcanzado el nivel de mis hermanos.

-Considera esto como mi regalo de cumpleaños, hija.- me dijo, entregándome una katana nueva y hermosa. Más delgada y corta que la de Leo. –Úsala con sabiduría, mi pequeña kunoichi.-

Mis hermanos me sonreían con emoción.

-Sensei ¿Ahora sí soy una kunoichi de verdad?- pregunté con ilusión.

-Hija, desde hace mucho tiempo lo eres.- me respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Yo me reí como una niña pequeña. Estaba enormemente feliz. Mis hermanos me abrazaron y me felicitaron. Estaban casi tan felices como yo.

-Vennus, yo creí que no estabas lista para conocer tu origen pero me equivoqué.- me dijo el sensei. –Ya no eres una niña. Eres una mujercita.-

Yo le abracé con fuerza y le dije:

-Gracias papá.-

Así fue como descubrí mi origen; como me conocí mejor a mí misma. Me costó mucho pero ya lo había logrado. Ahora podía entender todo. Ya no tenía todas las interrogantes de un principio. Ahora sí sabía quién era yo.

Y sabiendo que esto no acaba; que apenas comienza; espero a ver qué será de mi futuro. Y las aventuras que me esperan a mí y mis hermanos.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Esta historia ha llegado a su final espero les haya gustado. Pueden seguir dejando sus review. Estaré atenta a estos aún con la historia terminada.

La próxima semana una nueva historia da comienzo. Esta en la franquicia Transformers prime. Espero y les guste. Prometo seguir subiendo historias mientras pueda y Dios me lo permita. Y nos leemos la próxima semana.


End file.
